The other side of the stars
by Magnolopsida
Summary: Lorsque le vaisseau de Peter Quill s'écrasa en Sibérie, il ne pensait pas trouver un être humain, perdu ici, au milieu de nulle part. Il pensait encore moins qu'il finirait par se préoccuper de lui plus qu'il n'aurait dû. /TonyxPeter/ Gardiensfamily/
1. La première rencontre

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petites étoiles, comment ça va ? :D (non, j'ai pas du tout d'autres histoires à finir avant de commencer à publier celle-ci, chuuut!) Je suis ravie de vous retrouver sur cette nouvelle histoire ! :D Voilà plus de deux ans que je voulais écrire une fanfic sur Tony et Peter, ainsi que les gardiens, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé comment commencer l'histoire parfaitement. Une fois Civil War, c'était chose faite car je trouvais le moment idéal, puis je n'ai pas jamais continué cette fanfic restée coincée dans mon PC pendant presque un an...(je l'avais commencée juste après les Gardiens de la galaxie 2) et là, j'ai eu une soudaine motivation, donc on se lance !

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Peter Quill n'est pas encore dans la liste des personnages d'Avengers, et je voulais pas mettre cette histoire dans les crossovers avec la catégorie des Gardiens, où elle aurait eue moins de visibilité. Donc en attendant Infinity War où les gardiens seront ajoutés dans la liste, il n'y a que le nom de Tony x)

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai lu pas mal de fics sur eux en anglais (c'est de là qu'à commencé mon amour inconditionnel pour ce ship ahah) mais c'était souvent le même schéma, à savoir les Gardiens arrivant après Civil War et faisant comprendre à Steve et aux autres qu'ils ont fait n'importe quoi avec notre pauvre Tony. Même s'il y aura certainement de ça dans cette histoire à un moment donné, je voulais voir ce que ça pouvait donner s'ils se rencontraient pendant le film, soit en Sibérie justement ! :)

Je ne sais pas encore de quelle longueur sera cette histoire, mais pas quelque chose de court, c'est sûr et certain ! (d'autant plus que toutes mes deux FrostIron arrivent à leur fin, je vais avoir plus de temps pour celle-ci)

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^

PS : Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de corriger, des petites fautes trainent sûrement x)

PS 2 : Il vaut mieux avoir vu les deux films des gardiens de la galaxie pour lire... c'est tout à fait compréhensible si vous n'avez vu que le 1, mais vous ne saurez pas qui est le perso de Mantis et vous risquez des spoils... vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La première rencontre**

Peter grogna d'un air douloureux, repoussant les débris tombés sur lui lorsqu'il s'était écrasé avec son vaisseau. Le métal avait laissé de nombreuses coupures sur son corps, notamment ses bras et sa joue gauche, mais heureusement, le système de protection du vaisseau l'avait protégé des dégâts les plus importants, ne le laissant qu'avec des blessures mineures. Jurant, il se traina hors de la carcasse de fer, grimaçant en sentant le froid glacial de la neige où il avait atterit lui glacer les membres déjà engourdis par la chute.

Se redressant en s'appuyant contre son vaisseau en lambeaux, il porta une main à son oreille, contactant son équipe, soulagé en remarquant que le petit dispositif marchait toujours, merci mon dieu :

\- Rocket ? appela-t-il. Mon vaisseau a été touché, je me suis écrasé sur Terre.

Le raton-laveur lui répondit quelques instants plus tard, et il lui fallut se concentrer pour comprendre ce que son camarade disait, avec les bruits abrutissants de tirs de vaisseaux en fond sonore :

\- On viendra te chercher une fois qu'on en aura finit avec ces pirates de l'espace.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû les suivre aussi près de la Lune et la Terre, c'est dangereux, commenta à son tour Gamora sur le canal de l'équipe, terminant sa phrase par un tir de phaser.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour en finir avec eux, je vous attend ici, fit Peter, ajoutant : Dépêchez-vous, c'est un coin perdu couvert de neige, on gèle et il y a quasiment rien aux alentours.

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, fit la jeune femme à la peau verte, vite approuvée d'un "Je s'appelle Groot !" avant qu'il ne coupe la communication pour éviter d'entendre les bruits de tir en permanence dans ses oreilles.

Soupirant, il se frotta les bras pour ramener un peu de chaleur, heureux d'avoir gardé son manteau de ravageur pendant tant d'années - ce truc était vraiment chaud, même si l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir restait glacial. Regardant autour de lui, il ne remarqua rien - tout était blanc, froid, le paysage parfois agrémenté de roches grises et pointues s'élevant vers le ciel comme des icebergs de pierre. La seule chose qui détonnait dans ce décor était une gigantesque construction de pierre lisse, semblable à un bunker - de ce qu'il avait pu lire sur sa planète d'origine, dans tous les cas.

Sachant qu'il serait peut-être mieux à l'intérieur de cette construction qu'à l'extérieur à mourir de froid, il décida de s'y rendre, récupérant tout d'abord tout ce qui pouvait encore servir dans son minuscule vaisseau, qui avait été loin d'être aussi résistant que leur Milano. Une fois un phaser laser glissé entre ses vêtements et quelques autres bricoles enfouies au fond des poches, il se dirigea vers la gigantesque bâtisse.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le bunker, et il se figea de surprise en remarquant que les gigantesques portes, encastrées à même la roche, étaient déjà entrouvertes. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua aussitôt ds traces de pas dans la neige. Se penchant, il dénombra trois personnes différentes qui étaient entrées - mais seulement deux semblaient être sorties. Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra aussitôt son arme, mettant son casque en place d'une simple pression sur l'objet fixé derrière son oreille, et avança à pas lents à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit...? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, la main crispée sur son phaser.

Continuant sa route, il remarqua que les lieux semblaient déserts, se contentant de grands couloirs gris et de pièces vides ou abandonnées. Parfois, il trouvait de vieux équipements entassés dans des coins, inutilisables et cela depuis des décennies sûrement. Continuant sa route, il se figea soudain en entendant un bruit à quelques mètres de là. Tendant l'oreille, il reconnut immédiatement le bruit de métal crissant sur la pierre, et un bruit de gorge faible résonner à travers les murs, comme un son tordu, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et un sanglot qui le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il continua à avancer avec prudence, vérifiant chaque pièce en se penchant à chaque coin de mur, se figeant en arrivant sur un poste de garde du bunker, qui était ouvert sur l'extérieur pour surveiller les lieux.

Il y avait là... un robot. Disons plutôt que sous les yeux de Peter, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait fortement à un robot, un peu plus grand qu'un homme, d'un rouge et or ostentatoire, qui semblait se trainer avec difficulté sur le sol de pierre froide, cherchant à aller s'appuyer contre un des piliers pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Star Lord ne savait pas quoi faire, se demandant s'il devait se montrer, et se figea en voyant le robot relever légèrement la tête, montrant ainsi un visage parfaitement humain - et il ne remarqua qu'en cet instant le casque du robot, brisé et abandonné quelques mètres plus bas, non loin d'un bouclier qu'il reconnut aussitôt, le laissant sous le choc - celui de Captain America.

Evidemment, avant d'être enlevé par Yondu et les ravageurs, il avait vécu près d'une dizaine d'années sur Terre, et lire des histoires et des comics sur le Captain avait rythmé bon nombre de ses journées, lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à écouter de vieux tubes des années quatre-vingt en boucle.

Dans tous les cas, la seule question qu'il se posait en cet instant, c'était : "Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ?"

Reportant son visage sur l'autre humain - il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, du moins plus depuis bien longtemps, et la curiosité le dévorait - il l'observa avec attention. L'homme semblait un peu plus âgé que lui, et d'aussi loin qu'il se trouvait, il put voir une touffe de cheveux d'un brun sombre, couvert de poussière et de sang, une barbe qui semblait parfaitement taillée, mais le visage ravagé par le sang et des blessures.

Aussitôt, son côté mère poule qu'il avait en permanence avec les gardiens le saisit, regardant l'autre se trainer misérablement, le visage d'une drôle de couleur - il devait être glacé, coincé dans du métal dans un endroit aussi glacial. Hésitant longtemps, il se dit un instant que Gamora ou Rocket lui auraient hurlé dessus s'il avait proposé de se montrer, mais l'unique sanglot qui échappa à l'humain lui brisa le coeur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Ce dernier était là, abandonné au milieu de nulle part, et personne ne méritait ça. Rangeant son phaser, il avança à découvert, attirant aussitôt l'attention du brun qui releva les yeux jusqu'à lui, se figeant avant d'effectuer un violent mouvement de recul, un son étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il avait toujours son masque, Peter jura et appuya derrière son oreille, dévoilant son visage avant de lever les mains en signe de paix. L'autre le regardait d'un air éberlué, et Peter put remarquer à quel point la peur et la douleur semblaient briller dans les prunelles couleur miel.

\- Ne craignez rien, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, fit-il en osant avancer d'un pas supplémentaire avec lenteur, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer l'homme robot.

L'autre le dévisagea un instant, avant d'avoir un pauvre sourire et de s'exclamer brusquement :

\- On m'en a déjà fait, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de plus.

Le brun fut prit d'une quinte de toux suite à ces mots, crachant une gerbe de sang qui inquiéta Peter davantage encore, avançant jusqu'à lui, ignorant le mouvement de recul qu'avait eu le blessé.

\- Vous n'allez pas bien du tout, commenta-t-il, le regard écarquillé.

\- Merci Sherlock, je n'avait pas du tout remarqué moi-même, riposta le brun dans une grimace de douleur, les dents tâchés de sang.

Quill hésita un instant, peu sûr de quoi faire avant de finalement décider que cela pourrait être une bonne idée de se présenter. Avec un petit sourire fier à bras, il s'exclama :

\- Je m'appelle Peter Quill, mais tout le monde m'appelle Star Lord.

Son interlocuteur se contenta d'hausser un sourcil d'un air peu convaincu, l'air de se demander qui était ce gus, avant de répondre :

\- Tony. Tony Stark.

Il hésita un instant d'ajouter avec un faible sourire :

\- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Iron Man.

\- Je pense que je sais pourquoi, répondit Peter avec un petit clin d'oeil, désignant l'armure rouge et or qui protégeait l'autre comme un carcan de fer mortel.

Soudainement, il plissa les yeux, et répéta, comme si les mots de ce fameux Tony ne le frappaient que maintenant :

\- Stark ?

Tony se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire ressemblant davantage à une grimace, et le gardien se demanda un instant où il avait pu entendre ce nom, bien des années plus tôt, pour que cela lui semble étrangement familier sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Hésitant encore, Peter finit par porter une main à son oreille pour activer de nouveau le dispositif lui permettant de discuter avec son équipe, et s'exclama :

\- Les gars ? On a un blessé ici. Un humain.

\- "Un humain?" répéta Tony avec surprise, le fixant soudain comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête - parce que Peter parlait d'une manière qui laissait sous-entendre que d'eux deux, Tony était le seul parfaitement humain, et il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle.

« - Je croyais que tu étais perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, Quill. » commenta Rocket avant de tirer dans le tas avec des cris comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Il y avait un bunker au loin, je voulais juste entrer pour ne pas mourir de froid lorsque mon vaisseau s'est écrasé, et j'ai trouvé un humain à l'intérieur. Il est couvert de sang, dépêchez-vous.

Tony se retint de faire remarquer qu'il était là, et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on parle de lui comme s'il était invisible, préférant se concentrer sur le fait que cet inconnu sortit de nulle part alors qu'il était perdu en pleine Sibérie, venait de parler d'un vaisseau. Il ne parlait tout de même pas d'un vaisseau _spatial_ ?

« - Tu devrais arrêter de ramasser n'importe qui comme si c'était des chiots perdus, Quill. On arrive, » ajouta Gamora à son tour avant de couper la communication.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Peter éteignit son oreillette et fixa l'autre qui le regardait sans un mot.

\- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence. J'ai vu d'autres traces de pas à l'extérieur, tu - je vais te tutoyer, hein ? - n'étais pas seul ici.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua Tony avec hargne, lui jetant un regard glacial - mais las et fatigué.

Voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas chercher à en savoir plus pour l'instant, Peter se contenta de s'adosser à son tour à l'un des piliers, soupirant lourdement, se frottant les bras pour ne pas avoir froid.

\- Es-tu seulement humain ? intervint soudainement la voix de Tony, qui s'était mis à le tutoyer, lui aussi.

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, sortant son phaser avec lequel il joua un instant, répondant avec un clin d'oeil :

\- Est-ce que ça compte, si je ne le suis qu'à moitié ?

Le milliardaire se contenta de stopper son souffle un instant, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais recommença à tousser, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant brusquement, faisant sursauter Peter qui fut à ses côtés en un instant, inquiet.

\- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Tiens le coup, mes amis vont arriver !

Tony voulut répondre, mais la douleur qu'il tentait de juguler depuis un moment maintenant finit par avoir raison de lui, et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, arrachant un juron à Peter.

* * *

\- Sérieusement Quill, tu ne peux pas ramasser n'importe qui comme ça, commenta une voix à quelques mètres de Tony qui, encore à moitié endormi, se contentait d'écouter sans bouger, porté par les brumes du sommeil.

\- Il était perdu au milieu de nulle part, tu l'as bien vu ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça ! se défendit Peter.

\- Peut-être que s'il était là-bas dans cet état, c'était pour une bonne raison, fit une voix indubitablement féminine non loin des deux autres, arrachant un léger frisson à Tony - pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens pensent qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ?

\- En tout cas, il était salement amoché, continua la première voix. Si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu bien longtemps, surtout que cette espèce d'armure qu'il portait ne semblait plus fonctionner et était en train de donner des engelures à chaque partie de son corps. Sans compter cet espèce de réacteur qu'il avait en plein milieu de la poitrine qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Un instant de silence passa, avant qu'il ne termine :

\- Vingt minutes plus tard, et cela en était finit de lui.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un souffle tremblant à Tony, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, commençant déjà à manquer d'air. Comment ça, son réacteur avait faillit exploser ?! Était-ce à cause des coups que Steve lui avait portés, jusqu'à briser le coeur de lumière bleue ?

\- Il se réveille, commenta la voix féminine.

\- Et il fait une crise de panique, ajouta le second d'un air ennuyé, comme si c'était chose courante à voir.

Tony les ignora, sentant ses oreilles bourdonner, son regard flou ne distinguant même pas où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il commençait à suffoquer, quelqu'un vint à la rescousse, posant une main sur sa poitrine et lui parlant avec une douceur à laquelle il n'avait plus eu droit de quiconque depuis longtemps :

\- Ok, calme-toi, Tony. Tout va bien, tu es sain et sauf, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera rien.

S'accrochant au bras le plus proche, Tony serra les paupières, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, manquant de tousser tant son geste était précipité. L'autre attrapa l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur son propre coeur, et continua :

\- Doucement, respire en suivant le rythme de mon coeur, d'accord ?

Acquiesçant doucement, Tony tenta de faire ce qu'on lui disait, sentant ses membres se détendre peu à peu. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme, et ne fasse remarquer, toujours tremblant mais avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement :

\- Ton coeur bat trop vite pour un humain.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en était un qu'à moitié, répliqua l'autre, amusé.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Tony tomba sur Peter qui le fixait avec inquiétude, une main toujours posée sur son coeur, près, trop près de son réacteur ARK. Reculant hors de sa portée, un frisson le parcourut et le blond décida de le laisser tranquille, reculant lui aussi d'un pas pour lui laisser davantage d'espace.

Stark quant à lui releva finalement la tête, observant les lieux avec attention, son regard s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait où il se trouvait.

L'endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vaisseau spatial - plus dans le genre Star Wars que Star Trek, d'ailleurs, merci son côté geek pour ces impressions dont il n'avait nullement besoin en cet instant - mais était loin d'être aussi grand que ceux qu'on voyait dans les films, les tas de câbles et de tuyaux lui faisant penser à une réplique un peu foireuse du Faucon Millénium, bien que l'endroit semble plus chaleureux, dans des tons de rouge, de bleu et de gris. Il se trouvait sur une table banale, et un tas de papiers trainaient par terre, comme si on avait tout poussé brusquement tout ce qui se trouvait sur la surface de fer pour faire de la place et l'y déposer. Son armure était entassée en pièces détachées dans un coin, avec son masque, et le bouclier de Captain America que Peter semblait avoir pensé à récupérer.

Néanmoins, tout cela, bien que déjà surprenant, ne fut pas le plus fou. Non, ce qui venait de lui clouer le bec et lui arracher un regard écarquillé de stupeur, c'était la jeune femme à la peau étrangement verte dont il avait entendu la voix se tenir un peu plus loin, dans une tenue de combattante qui lui faisait désagréablement penser à Natasha, ainsi que, pire encore, un raton laveur qui portait lui aussi une tenue de combat ainsi qu'une arme dans le dos, et qui semblait être apparemment celui à qui appartenait la dernière voix qu'il en connaissait pas.

Se rappelant soudain de leur discussion lorsqu'il était encore à moitié endormi, il baissa les yeux sur son réacteur, remarquant que celui-ci brillait toujours autant qu'à l'accoutumée, si ce n'est le fait que la lueur n'était plus d'un bleu aveuglant mais d'un argenté scintillant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon réacteur ?! demanda aussitôt Tony, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Il était instable et sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'on t'a ramené sur le vaisseau, expliqua Peter avant de désigner l'animal et d'ajouter : Rocket s'est chargé de le réparer.

\- Quoi, le raton laveur ?! s'exclama le milliardaire, les yeux écarquillés.

Le principal concerné siffla de fureur, arrachant un nouveau mouvement de recul à Tony qui ne savait plus comment agir dans tout ce bazard qu'était devenu sa vie si soudainement.

\- Il s'appelle Rocket, répéta Peter, patiemment. C'est un membre important de cette équipe, et j'aimerai que tu le traites avec le respect qu'il mérite.

Un peu surpris de se faire réprimander de la sorte, bien que ce ne soit pas fait méchamment, Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, semblant satisfaire Peter qui sourit, et laissa justement Rocket continuer :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais mis là-dedans, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, mais des coups dessus l'avaient en tout cas rendu instable, et il allait exploser. En faisant un rapide scan, j'ai compris que tu t'en servais pour repousser des morceaux de missile qui tentaient de te tuer. Je n'avais pas les outils pour retirer ces éclats, d'autant plus que vu ton état, tu n'aurais sûrement pas supporté une telle opération de chirurgie lourde, donc j'ai simplement remplacé cet étrange élément que tu as utilisé par de la poussière de vibranium.

\- De la poussière de vibranium ? répéta Tony après un instant de silence, ayant déjà du mal à assimiler le fait qu'apparemment, il était possible pour des aliens de retirer les éclats de son coeur.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma Rocket avant de se pencher vers Gamora et ajouter dans un murmure : Il est sourd ou quoi ?

Le brun fixa son réacteur, sous le choc. Il savait bien que le vibranium venait à la base des météorites, rendant ce métal rarissime, et de là à se dire qu'il en possédait à l'intérieur de lui...

\- C'est comme si j'avais de la poussière de météore là-dedans, commenta-t-il, presque ému.

\- On voulait utiliser de la poussière d'étoile morte, mais c'est très difficile à trouver, pire encore que le vibranium, et tu serais mort avant qu'on trouve où en acheter. J'espère que ça sera suffisant, avoua Peter, l'air désolé, l'air de se sentir coupable.

\- Tu plaisantes ? lâcha Tony, le fixant comme s'il était fou. C'est absolument incroyable !

Se levant, il avança jusqu'à l'un des côtés de la salle où il se trouvait, là où une large plaque de métal offrait un reflet acceptable, et observa le réacteur argenté ronronner dans sa poitrine. Il retint son souffle, l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

\- Désolé de te poser cette question alors que tu viens à peine de te réveiller mais... que faisais-tu, seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part ? La Sibérie, d'après Rocket.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer au nom du pays, refusant d'en dire plus. Finalement, voyant que Peter allait en demander davantage, il soupira et lâcha :

\- Je méritais d'être abandonné là-bas. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Quille se contenta de le fixer, peu convaincu. La manière dont le regard de Tony semblait brisé à ces mots lui laissait plus que le bénéfice du doute sur cette vérité.

\- C'est le bouclier de Captain America, commenta-t-il alors en désignant l'objet en question, posé près de l'armure. Comment est-ce possible ?

Le visage de l'humain sembla blanchir à ces mots avant qu'il en se ressaisisse soudainement, et réplique, amer :

\- Je ne pensais pas que même dans l'espace, les aliens connaissaient l'existence du Cap.

\- Seulement moi. Je n'ai pas toujours vécu sur un vaisseau, répondit Star Lord avec un clin d'oeil.

Tony l'observa un instant, l'air honnêtement surpris avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, et Peter comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler. Laissant tomber, il sursauta lorsque l'humain sembla se redresser d'un coup, le regard écarquillé par la peur avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'avant du vaisseau.

\- Hey, il fait quoi là ?! s'écria Rocket envers leur capitaine.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre leur invité qui s'était arrêté dans le cockpit, regardant la surface ronde et bleue de la Terre avec un air soulagé.

\- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on était partis en te kidnappant, tout de même ? demanda Peter avec un sourire amusé.

Tony lui rendit faiblement son sourire, fixant sa planète. D'un seul coup, le fait qu'il se trouve dans l'espace l'avait pris à la gorge, et les cris lointains des Chitauris avaient semblé raisonner dans son esprit, et il avait été obligé de courir vérifier. Heureusement, les aliens avaient laissé leur vaisseau en sur-place au-dessus de la planète bleue, tant et si bien qu'il n'était qu'à la lisière des étoiles, ce qui était tout de même plus rassurant, bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise pour autant.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que nos radars ne vous repèrent pas ?

\- Un simple système d'invisibilité mis au point par Rocket. C'est le mécano du groupe, plaisanta Star Lord, en tout cas pour les choses les plus difficiles à réparer dont je ne peux pas m'occuper moi-même.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Tony observa sa planète avec un drôle de sentiment au fond de la poitrine - il n'était jamais allé dans l'espace, autre que ce fameux jour à New York, et c'était une expérience totalement différente, moins stressante, aussi.

\- Tu devrais rencontrer les autres, commenta soudainement Peter.

Le brun voulut répliquer, faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très utile puisqu'il comptait redescendre sur sa planète aussitôt, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le traîna de retour dans la salle où ils étaient, appelant tout le monde. Clignant des yeux, Tony fixa les derniers arrivant apparaître, ayant la nette impression de nager en plein délire hallucinatoire.

\- Lui, c'est Drax, expliqua Peter en lui désignant une masse de muscle à la peau grise couverte de décorations rouges semblables à des tatouages. Il n'en a pas l'air mais il est adorable. Evite juste les métaphores, ça lui passe au-dessus de la tête.

\- Rien ne passe au-dessus de ma tête, grommela le concerné en jetant un coup d'oeil au-dessus de lui, incertain, arrachant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-impressionné à l'ingénieur.

Désignant ensuite une jeune femme aux grands yeux totalement noirs et aux étranges antennes, il continua :

\- Voici Mantis. C'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas très doué socialement, elle a vécu en ermite avec un vieux fou pendant un moment, ne lui en veut pas si elle a dû mal. Et évite de la toucher, à part si tu veux qu'elle ressente tes émotions.

Ces paroles faillirent arracher un mouvement de recul à Tony, qui ne voulait en aucun cas qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il ressentait, surtout après avoir été trahi par Steve, néanmoins il se retint car il ne voulait pas vexer la jeune alien qui avait l'air adorable, et se contenta de la saluer maladroitement d'un signe de main qu'elle lui rendit, tout aussi hésitante - à croire qu'il semblait tout aussi doué qu'elle socialement, en ce moment.

\- Tu connais déjà moi et Rocket, et voici Gamora, notre assassin préférée. Elle ne devrait pas t'étrangler, normalement, confia-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui ne rassura pas vraiment Tony pour autant.

L'alien ressemblait trop à Natasha, la trahison de cette dernière encore bien présente dans sa mémoire, et il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec la jeune femme à la peau verte.

\- Et voici Groot ! termina Peter en designant un arbuste sur pattes minuscules, dans une toute petite tenue de combat, à peine plus grande qu'un gant.

Attendri plus qu'il n'aurait pensé, Tony prit son courage à deux mains et s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit arbre, lui tendit la main avant de s'exclamer :

\- Hmm... enchanté de vous rencontrer tous.

Groot, ravi de voir qu'il semblait tout aussi considéré que les autres malgré sa petite taille, lui adressa un large sourire et lui attrapa l'un des doigts qu'il serra entre ses minuscules bourgeons, s'exclamant :

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter, répondit Tony, comme si de rien n'était. Ton ami Rocket a fait du super travail sur mon réacteur, je n'avais jamais laissé personne y toucher auparavant.

Se redressant, il se figea un peu en voyant l'air stupéfait du reste de l'équipe et demanda, hésitant :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas...?

\- Tu peux comprendre Groot ? demanda Peter, le regard écarquillé.

\- Eh bien, oui, fit Tony en haussant un sourcil, surpris. Vous ne pouvez pas ?

\- Seulement Rocket en est capable, continua le leader en le fixant comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle étoile super rare.

Tony sourit, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. Peu importe où il allait, il fallait toujours qu'il se fasse remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il détestait cela.

Se reprenant de la surprise que venait de leur causer leur invité, Peter sourit, désignant lui et ses amis d'un geste et s'exclama :

\- Nous sommes les Gardiens de la galaxie. On sauve des gens, on empêche des planètes d'exploser, ce genre de trucs.

Tony eut envie de rire, soudainement - il s'était voilé la face longtemps après New York, après les Chitauris, se persuadant qu'il les avait tous fait exploser et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais évidemment qu'au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que des milliers de civilisations vivaient à des millions d'années lumières d'eux, avec une technologie faisant passer l'Iron Man pour une vulgaire boîte de conserve. Et dire qu'un groupe similaire au sien s'amusait à jouer les Avengers spatiaux...

\- Et toi ? Tu as dit qu'on t'appelait Iron Man ? rappela soudain Peter.

Un pauvre sourire passa sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui expliqua :

\- Je fais- faisais partie d'un groupe appelé les Avengers. Sauver la Terre, tout ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il agissait d'une manière détachée, mais aucun d'eux n'avait manqué la manière dont Tony avait parlé de cette équipe au passé, comme si elle n'existait plus, les intriguant davantage encore sur lui, et surtout Peter.

Ignorant leurs réactions, Tony observa de nouveau le vaisseau d'un regard, souriant légèrement avant de dire :

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, et je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée, mais je vais devoir retourner sur Terre maintenant.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama le leader, tout de même un peu déçu de voir l'humain s'en aller si vite - après tout, il n'en avait plus vu depuis tellement longtemps qu'il aurait bien voulu le voir rester un peu pour discuter.

Se tournant vers le seul animal du groupe alors que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations, il lui demanda :

\- On en est où des réparations du propulseur de vitesse lumière, Rocket ?

Le concerné eut une grimace, récupérant des outils qui traiaient au sol, et expliqua :

\- Ces imbéciles de pirates ont tiré dessus, il est encore plus abîmé. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore réparable, je vais essayer.

\- Très bien, soupira Peter en passant une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Tony, intrigué.

\- Ce propulseur est l'une des choses les plus importantes du vaisseau, cela nous permet de voyager en vitesse lumière d'une galaxie à l'autre, sinon, il nous faudrait des années pour atteindre chaque planète, expliqua le blond. S'il ne parvient pas à le réparer, on aura un gros problème.

\- Pour une pièce aussi importante, vous n'en avez même pas un de rechange ? s'étonna Tony, se demandant si ce drôle de groupe qu'étaient les gardiens n'était pas un peu un club de suicidaires, en fin de compte.

\- On en avait un, répondit-il en grimaçant. Mais on a croisé un vaisseau perdu au millieu de nulle part il y a deux jours et ont leur a vendu le nôtre de rechange pour pas très cher, sinon, ils seraient restés coincés dans l'espace pendant une soixantaine d'années, le temps d'arriver au prochain système solaire. Dans tous les cas, on a pas eu le temps d'en racheter un nouveau de bonne qualité pour notre vaisseau, et des pirates nous ont attaqués entre temps, endommageant le dernier propulseur.

Tony grimaça largement, imaginant très bien ce que cela pourrait être de vivre tout le reste de sa vie dans l'espace, et cela lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. L'endroit le paralysait déjà assez depuis les Chitauris sans penser à tout cela en prime. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais une violente embardée le stoppa et il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la table de fer fixée, heureusement, à même le sol.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

\- Rocket ?! Tout va bien ? se contenta d'appeler Peter, hésitant à se rendre dans l'un des couloirs du vaisseau.

\- On a un problème, répliqua seulement le raton laveur en arrivant jusqu'à eux depuis ce même couloir, jetant sur la table une pièce énorme d'un bon mètre de long, l'air lourde et surtout carbonisée, avec une forte odeur de brûlée semblable à des pancakes trop cuits.

\- C'est sensé être le propulseur ? demanda Tony avec une grimace désolée.

\- Ce qu'il en reste, répliqua l'animal en plissant le nez, incommodé par l'odeur immonde qui se dégageait du métal chaud.

\- Eh merde, commenta très justement Peter.

Commençant à faire les cent pas, il semblait inquiet, réfléchissant à voix haute, refusant d'aller apporter la nouvelle à ses coéquipiers.

\- Xandar est trop loin pour que nous puissions les contacter... marmonna-t-il. La planète marchande la plus proche est quand même à plus d'un an de voyage... Pas sûr qu'on ait de quoi manger jusque là.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez construire ce propulseur avec des matériaux terrestres ? questionna soudainement Tony, attirant l'attention du blond qui se figea et le fixa, surpris, avant de baisser les yeux vers Rocket qui répondit :

\- Sûrement... la plupart n'est que de l'acier, même si la source d'énergie vient de pierres très spéciales... après, avec le nombre de météorites tombées sur Terre depuis des siècles, il y a sûrement de quoi faire.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être... venir chez moi et y rester, le temps de récupérer ce qu'il vous faut ? proposa Tony, hésitant.

Les deux autres le fixèrent avec surprise et le raton laveur lâcha finalement :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué l'humain, mais notre vaisseau ne rentrera très certainement pas dans ton jardin.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots, amusé, et désigna son armure démantelée dans un coin en répliquant :

\- Tu crois que j'aurais été capable de fabriquer un truc pareil dans une simple maison ? Vous pourrez poser votre vaisseau sur le toit de ma tour sans problème.

\- Est-ce que tu es riche ? demanda Rocket, soudainement très intéressé par la présence de l'humain ici, avec eux.

\- Rocket ! le reprit Peter, gêné que son ami montrer son côté aussi vénal à celui qui souhaitait seulement les aider.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Tony, amusé.

Non, c'était même tout sauf grave - ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une demie-heure, tout au plus - si on escomptait le sauvetage qu'avait effectué Peter avec lui - mais leur côté amusant lui remontait le moral, et l'empêchait surtout de penser au pire.

\- Rocket, si une fois chez moi tu veux quelque chose, je serai ravi de te le donner dans la limite du possible, mais demande avant.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil que du vol, dans ce cas, constata le raton sans en comprendre le but.

\- C'est le principe, répondit Tony, amusé, avant de lui donner ses coordonnées à entrer dans l'appareil pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à New York, toujours invisible, bien heureusement.

\- Pourquoi as-tu proposé de nous aider ? se sentit obligé de demander Peter, intrigué, fixant le brun sans comprendre.

Honnêtement surpris qu'il lui pose la question, Tony haussa un sourcil et lui expliqua :

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé dans ce bunker, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé.

Il marqua un moment de silence, et sa voix devint amère alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Je me demande ce qui m'aurait tué en premier, le froid, ou mon réacteur sur le point d'exploser.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cela de son esprit, il continua :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, vous m'avez sauvé. Je ne suis pas ingrat au point de vous laisser me déposer chez moi et errer pendant un an, au risque de mourir de faim pour ce foutu propulseur. Et si vraiment vous ne parvenez pas à en fabriquer un avec ce qu'il y a sur Terre, je vous achèterai assez de nourriture pour faire ce voyage d'un an.

\- Mais- tenta Peter, sincèrement surpris - et touché - par le geste de ce nouveau venu.

\- J'ai les moyens, nota platement Tony en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien pour moi, ne me remercie pas.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir accepter des remerciements ces derniers temps, à vrai dire.

Peter n'osa plus répondre à cela, se contentant de laisser Rocket diriger le vaisseau - depuis la fois où ce dernier avait finit en morceaux parce qu'il s'étaient battus comme des enfants pour le piloter, ils avaient finit par faire la paix, pilotant ensemble où chacun leur tour sans se hurler dessus, ce qui rendait la chose tout de même bien plus adulte et raisonnable.

* * *

Il ne leur fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure à peine pour arriver jusqu'à New York, bien caché des radars d'objets volants non identifiés grâce au filtre invisible de Rocket.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'énorme tour, là-bas ? demanda Gamora, surprise.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, le coeur serré en voyant les lieux qu'il aurait préféré éviter quelques temps. Peter avait prévenu toute l'équipe qu'ils allaient rester quelques jours, le temps de fabriquer un propulseur, et tout le monde s'était retrouvé à l'avant pour voir de plus près la planète natale de Tony et Peter.

En avançant, les gardiens restèrent plus que silencieux devant la gigantesque tour de Tony qui s'élevait dans le ciel de New York, décoré d'un A bien connu des terriens depuis ces dernières années.

\- Avengers, répéta alors Peter pour lui-même.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux - voilà plus de vingt ans qu'il avait quitté la Terre, si ce n'était trente, et tout semblait différent, comme une planète qu'il n'aurait jamais vue auparavant, ou en tout cas, qui avait grandit sans attendre son retour.

D'un patte assurée, Rocket s'occupa de poser le Milano sur le large toit vide prévu à la base pour les hélicoptères - acceptant à présent un énorme vaisseau alien à la place.

Alors que tout le monde descendait, Tony demanda à Jarvis d'ouvrir le chemin menant au gigantesque salon, les laissant entrer en se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste.

\- C'est grand ! s'exclama Drax, étonné de voir que le petit humain ramassé par Quill dans la neige de Sibérie possédait un tel espace pour lui tout seul.

\- C'est surtout vide, rajouta Rocket eu haussant un sourcil. Il n'y a personne qui vit ici ?

Pensant à Rhodey encore à l'hôpital, Tony déglutit avec difficulté et répondit après un instant de silence :

\- Non, il n'y a que moi.

Malheureusement, cela ne risquait pas de changer avant un moment... entre la trahison de Steve, Natasha et tous les autres, ainsi que les blessures de ceux qui avaient osé se dresser à ses côtés lors de leur combat, la tour devenait vide de vie, rendant l'endroit morose, presque mort. Peut-être que les Gardiens allaient pouvoir rendre les lieux plus vivables, au moins durant quelques jours...

Agacé du comportement un peu rude de Rocket, Peter lui flanqua un léger coup en roulant des yeux une fois que leur hôte se soit détourné d'eux, et ce dernier s'exclama :

\- Vous me suivez ? Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, puis on verra ce qu'on peut faire concernant ce propulseur.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! :D Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais écrire sur ces deux-là ensembles, il était temps ^^

Pour ceux qui attendent pas mal de choses dans l'espace cela arrivera assez rapidement, donc pas d'inquiétude ! C'est un sujet et un environnement qui me fascine (je pense que ça se voit dans mon autre fic FrostIron où ils passent énormément de temps sur différentes planètes, et ce dans bon nombre de chapitres!) et j'adore vraiment écrire dessus, alors s'il y a nos chouchous en plus, c'est parfait x)

Tant que j'y pense, vous aurez aussi remarqué que Tony a toujours les éclats de shrapnel dans le coeur, j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire x)

Comme vous vous en doutez, tout ce qui concerne Steve et les Avengers est loin d'être bouclé dans cette histoire et ce sera l'une des choses à régler, évidemment ^^ Dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

(Pour ceux qui lisent ma FrostIron, il y aura un chapitre demain ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas osé vous laisser avec un tel suspense aussi longtemps, je ne suis pas un monstre ! xD mais je dois aller répondre à vos reviews x))

Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite (qui devrait arriver assez vite normalement x))


	2. L'enfant de 1988

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes petits gardiens, comment ça va ? Moi c'est plutôt tranquille, enfin en vacances ! (enfin, c'est qu'une semaine, et j'ai une tonne de boulot que je veux pas faire, mais chuuuut)

Dans tous les cas nous revoilà déjà sur cette fanfic ! Je suis ravie de l'accueil unanime que vous lui avait faite, ainsi qu'au ship de Peter et Tony que beaucoup d'entre vous ne connaissez pas ! J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire au fil des chapitres ! :)

Concernant ce chapitre, je tiens à prévenir que je considère cette fanfic se passant un mois après Civil war, mais également après GotG volume 2, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont en 2017. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails mais c'est plus simple pour moi x)

Tant que j'y pense, cela faisait longtemps, mais je bosse sur un très gros OS qui je l'espère, sera fini pour le week-end prochain ! :D Il sera vraiment très particulier (vous n'avez jamais vu ça dans le fandom Avengers, je jure que c'est du lourd xD) mais je n'en dis pas plus :3

J'avais d'autres choses à dire mais j'ai oublié quoi, donc je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ce second chapitre ! (pendant que je cours retourner voir Black Panther aujourd'hui qui est une tuerie et l'un des meilleurs Marvel ever, ahah)

PS : Étant donné que je l'ai fini d'écrire à presque 3h du matin, vous vous doutez bien que j'étais trop crevée pour relire... des petites fautes trainent sûrement x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'enfant de 1988**

Pour Tony, montrer leurs chambres aux gardiens de la galaxie avait été simple - faire comprendre à Rocket qu'il ne pouvait pas tout voler en douce avait été une autre paire de manches. Peter, même s'il désapprouvait le comportement de son coéquipier, devait s'empêcher de rire trop fort en voyant Tony râler lorsqu'un objet quelconque dépassait des poches du raton laveur. Il l'avait pourtant déjà laissé prendre tous un tas d'outils hors de prix en l'espace d'une soirée, mais il semblait que le côté kleptomane de Rocket ne soit pas satisfait par si peu.

\- Désolé pour tout ça, commenta Star Lord depuis la table où il était assis, un air véritablement désolé sur les traits.

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête - au moins, cela avait le mérite de mettre un peu d'animation depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il, l'air peu affecté, se dirigeant vers la machine à café à son tour, ignorant le bruit que faisait Drax en mâchant les pancakes, l'air très intéressé par cette nourriture typiquement humaine.

Se servant le café le plus noir possible - il allait bien avoir besoin de ça pour gérer les aliens qui venaient d'envahir sa tour au nez et à la barbe du reste du monde, toujours persuadés d'être les seuls dans l'univers.

Récupérant sa tasse, il s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir avec eux - et l'idée était décidément très étrange, sachant ceux qui s'étaient trouvés là à déjeuner en sa compagnie quelques jours plus tôt - lorsque son téléphone sonna, lui arrachant un grognement agacé. Posant son petit-déjeuner, il attrapa l'appareil sous l'oeil curieux de ses invités qui n'avaient jamais vu de téléphone portable, et il soupira lourdement en reconnaissant le numéro de l'agent Ross. Soupirant lourdement une seconde fois, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à décrocher, mais il savait bien qu'il devrait affronter la vérité en face à un moment ou un autre et décida finalement d'accepter l'appel, grimaçant en reconnaissant la voix grave et particulièrement agacée de l'agent :

\- Stark ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de vous ou Rogers depuis hier ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté, le brun jeta un coup d'oeil à ses invités qui le fixaient, remarquant la manière dont son visage avait prit une teinte blanche, et décida de quitter la pièce, la main crispée sur son téléphone.

\- Je ne sais pas où est Rogers, Ross, fit-il une fois seul dans une pièce adjacente. On s'est... on s'est battus hier, et il est parti avec Barnes, d'accord ?

Hésitant un instant, il soupira de nouveau, l'air las, puis finit par tout raconter, par expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, dans ce bunker perdu en pleine Sibérie. Il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour tout dire, passant sous silence l'intervention des Gardiens, et lorsque ce fut fait, le silence de l'agent le rendit inconfortable, surtout lorsqu'il finit par le briser pour demander, l'air de ne pas y croire :

\- Il vous a laissé dans ce bunker dans un tel état ?

Tony voulut rire d'un ton amer, détestable mais se retint, la main encore plus serrée sur son téléphone qui semblait lui brûler les doigts.

\- Si je vous le dis, répliqua-t-il finalement, l'air las.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir ? Êtes-vous chez vous ?

Malgré ce qu'il pensait de l'agent au premier abord, Tony remarqua une très légère inquiétude dans sa voix qui le fit faiblement sourire, avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Un ami est venu me chercher, mentit-il. Je suis chez moi.

\- Je... nous avions déjà arrêté le reste du groupe, mais nous allons avoir besoin d'un rapport... et une plainte, ainsi qu'un avis de recherche contre Rogers et Barnes sera déposé...vous en êtes conscient ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Plus maintenant, répliqua Tony, les dents serrées. Ils voulaient se soustraire à la loi ? Devenir des...criminels ?! Ils ont réussi leur coup, tout cela ne me regarde plus.

\- Très bien. Prenez quelques jours pour vous reposer... puis venez faire une déposition au SHIELD, mais ne tardez pas trop, fit Ross.

\- Ce sera fait.

Raccrochant, Tony fixa son téléphone coincé entre ses doigts, les lèvres pincées, avant de le jeter à travers la pièce dans un cri de fureur, l'envoyant se briser sur le sol de marbre hors-de-prix, le coeur compressé dans sa poitrine. Tout était de la faute de Steve qui les avait divisés, et voilà qu'il était celui se retrouvant tout seul, comme à chaque fois.

Pinçant les lèvres, il ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser s'écouler de stupides larmes que Rogers ne méritait de toute manière pas. Inspirant à fond, il prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour reprendre son souffle, puis vérifia que son apparence était correcte dans le reflet de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce avant de quitter cette dernière, retournant en direction de la cuisine. Aucun des Gardiens ne l'avait entendu perdre son sang-froid - du moins, aucun d'eux ne montra clairement qu'il l'avait entendu, et cela lui convenait très bien - et il s'installa avec eux, remarquant l'absence de deux des membres.

\- Où sont Rocket et Groot ?

\- Partis faire une liste de ce qu'ils vont avoir besoin pour fabriquer le propulseur de vitesse lumière, expliqua Gamora, terminant son repas.

Voyant que la jeune femme n'avait rien à faire, tout comme Mantis immobile dans son coin, fixant les lieux avec un grand intérêt, Tony leur sourit faiblement et s'exclama :

\- Jarvis, pourrais-tu montrer la bibliothèque à hmmm... Gamora et Mantis, c'est ça ? Je pense que ça pourrais peut-être les intéresser.

Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, l'alien à la peau verte quitta la pièce, suivie de son amie, suivant les indications de la voix désincarnée dans le plafond - qui leur avait tout fait faire un bond en arrière la première fois, eux pourtant habitués à de la technologie bien supérieure - alors que Tony servait de nouveaux pancakes pour Drax qui semblait déterminé à vider son réfrigérateur, plus encore que le super-soldat qui vivait ici auparavant - il allait devoir demander à Jarvis de passer une commande de courses assez imposante.

\- Pourras-tu nous indiquer à peu près combien les matériaux pour fabriquer le propulseur vont coûter ? On ne pourra peut-être pas tout te rembourser de suite, mais tu as ma parole qu'on reviendra payer notre dette, fit soudainement Peter, terminant sa dernière gorgée de café.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'acceptais de vous aider, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rembourser quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Tony, grimaçant en voyant son café à présent froid.

\- Ce sont des matériaux sûrement très chers, on ne peut pas accepter de les prendre comme ça ! protesta Quill, presque choqué.

Une chose était sûre, Tony avait dû mal à comprendre le côté si... pas gentil, mais disons plutôt "réglo" de Star Lord. Après tout, il avait été habitué depuis quelques années à fabriquer tout un tas de choses sans avoir rien de plus qu'un remerciement - lorsqu'il en avait un - et pas qu'il se plaigne, loin de là ! Avoir un remerciement chaleureux de la part d'un ami avait toujours été une véritable joie... mais voir Peter insister pour lui rembourser le moindre dollar, lui qui était plus riche qu'aucun d'entre eux, le perturbait trop et le mettait presque mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous pouvez, répliqua l'ingénieur.

Le demi-humain voulut protester mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, puisque Rocket et Groot décidèrent de ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce principale, le raton laveur tenant une liste entre ses griffes. Grimpant sur la table, il il tendit le bout de papier à leur hôte qui le parcourut, acquiesçant pour lui-même avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en lisant la dernière ligne :

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin du masque de mon armure pour créer votre propulseur ? questionna-t-il.

\- Rocket... prévint Peter, haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? J'en ai vraiment besoin Quill, je le jure ! s'exclama l'animal - néanmoins, son museau à moitié caché derrière son bras pour se retenir de rire ne trompait personne, quoique Tony était toujours perplexe.

\- Il en a vraiment besoin, ou pas ? demanda-t-il finalement à Peter, perdu.

\- Non, c'est son côté kleptomane qui parle, expliqua le chef de l'équipe avec un sourire amusé.

Un léger sourire amusé se contenta de traverser le visage de Tony avant qu'il ne se penche davantage sur la liste, commençant à réfléchir à tous les matériaux demandés :

\- Je peux acheter ou trouver à peu près tout ce qui se trouve sur cette liste... mis à part ces pierres cosmiques... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont ces pierres qui permettent de faire fonctionner le propulseur et l'alimenter. C'est assez courant dans la galaxie, mais pas ici... néanmoins, quelques météorites se sont écrasées au fil des siècles, et c'est généralement dedans qu'on peut en trouver, expliqua le blond.

\- Des pierres provenant de comètes ? Je vois bien cela conservé dans un musée, ou un truc du genre...

Se redressant, il plia soigneusement le papier avant de le glisser dans sa poche et leur dire :

\- Je vais tout d'abord acheter ce qui est le plus facile à avoir, et le faire livrer ici le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, je pense que Jarvis devrait pouvoir trouver de quoi vous occuper...

\- On ne pourrait pas visiter l'extérieur ? interrogea Peter, intrigué.

Après tout, il n'était plus allé sur sa planète d'origine depuis tellement longtemps, et le nombre de choses qui avaient du changer devait être impressionnant - il voulait en savoir plus.

Malgré tout, Tony ne sembla pas du même avis que lui, le regardant comme si'l venait de proférer une insulte, les yeux écarquillés. Finalement, il s'exclama avec lenteur, comme s'il était idiot :

\- Vous êtes des aliens. Des aliens, insista-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, ou vous allez créer un mouvement de panique, et j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes sur le dos.

\- C'est facile à oublier... il y a tellement de gens différents sur les planètes qu'on a visitées, que j'ai dû mal à me rappeler que certaines planètes continuent d'ignorer notre existence, avoua Peter avec une grimace.

Tony sourit faiblement, détournant les yeux. La simple idée de cette multitude de planètes au-dessus de sa tête, dans les étoiles, remplies de créatures et de gens qu'il pouvait à peine imaginer le terrifiait autant que cela le fascinait, et plus il y pensait, plus il voulait voir - pourtant, les Chitauris semblaient également se rappeler à lui, paralysant ses membres, les imaginant le retrouver, le reconnaître, quand bien même c'était impossible.

Cherchant à changer de sujet, il fixa Drax qui semblait enfin avoir terminé de manger et s'exclama :

\- Drax serait peut-être intéressé par la salle d'entrainement ? Elle n'est plus utilisée depuis- elle n'est plus utilisée, coupa Tony, les lèvres pincées. Autant qu'elle soit utile à quelqu'un.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, merci à toi, Stark ! s'exclama le concerné d'un air ravi, se levant avant de le remercier d'une large claque dans le dos, quittant la pièce.

\- Jarvis, assure-toi de le guider au bon endroit... Il ne sait même pas où est la salle, fit remarquer Tony, légèrement amusé.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Peter, il le dévisagea un instant, l'air incertain, comme si le demi-humain était une sorte de paquet encombrant dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il s'exclama :

\- Je vais aller commander les pièces dont vous avez besoin dans mon atelier, et-

\- Je peux venir ? intervint brusquement Quill avec un sourire assuré.

Tony se coupa au beau milieu de sa phrase, le fixant avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre les motivations de l'autre en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu venir ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je ne vais rien faire de bien intéressant.

\- J'ai vu l'armure que tu avais créée lorsque je t'ai trouvé en Sibérie, lui rappela Quil. J'ai vu ce que tu étais capable de construire, rien qu'avec de la technologie terrienne. Je me demande ce que tu pourrais faire avec ce qu'on trouve là-haut, dans le reste de l'univers.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Finissant son café, Peter alla déposer sa tasse au fond de l'évier ainsi que l'assiette vide de pancakes, avant de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail et ajouter :

\- Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir des tonnes d'autres choses de ce genre dans ton atelier, que j'aimerai voir. Si c'est possible, ou que ce n'est pas protégé par secret défense, ou un truc de ce genre...

\- Il n'y a aucun secret défense, l'informa Stark avec un léger sourire. Il s'agit de ma création, je fais juste en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas dans de mauvaises mains. Dans d'autres mains que les miennes, à vrai dire.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux venir ?

\- Je suppose que oui, répondit finalement Tony après un instant de silence, lui faisant signe de la suivre, abandonnant son café froid sur la table, quittant les lieux, le blond sur les talons.

* * *

Tony ne savait pas trop comment réagir face aux Gardiens, et plus spécialement Peter. Il avait toujours adoré les Avengers évidemment, cela avait toujours été comme une sorte de petite famille un peu bancale, et il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour eux, néanmoins, ils avaient semblé très peu reconnaissants, prenant ce qu'il avait à offrir comme quelque chose qui leur était attribué, qu'ils avaient le droit de réclamer sans rien d'autre en retour. Et pendant des années, il s'était contenté de cette échange, pensant que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient fonctionner, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à mieux, d'espérer mieux - néanmoins, les gardiens de la galaxie étaient là depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et déjà, il voyait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses anciens camarades.

Chacun d'eux le traitait avec respect - et peut-être que c'était seulement car aucun d'eux ne connaissait sa réputation pour le moins désastreuse, mais cela lui apportait une quiétude à laquelle il n'avait pas goûté depuis longtemps. Pas que les Avengers aient été irrespectueux, du moins, pas vraiment volontairement - ils avaient juste été plus... ignorants, acceptant sa présence sans pour autant s'y intéresser, et ne parlons même pas de son atelier qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre attrait à leurs yeux. Pourtant, les Gardiens venaient d'arriver, et Peter avait déjà demandé à voir ce qu'il y faisait, l'air véritablement intéressé. C'était un changement vraiment...bienvenu.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? questionna Quill, le regard brillant d'un air stupéfait.

\- Ouais, mais pas mal de ces trucs sont dépassés, avoua Tony avec un faible sourire, n'osant pas citer ses robots comme Dum-E qui pourraient se vexer à ces mots.

\- Pourquoi les gardes-tu, dans ce cas ?

\- Je...j'en sais rien. Nostalgie, sûrement. C'est stupide.

\- Cela n'a rien de stupide, lui assura le blond en secouant la tête, avant de commencer à faire le tour du grand atelier, intéressé.

Tony décida de le laisser naviguer seul, et se rendit jusqu'à son bureau, allumant l'un des ordinateurs pour commander les matériaux pour le propulseur de vitesse lumière. Néanmoins, il était distrait, fixant le blond faisant son chemin à travers son atelier, le regard brillant d'admiration - lui qui pourtant avait vu de la technologie sûrement bien supérieure. Il portait un vieux T-shirt noir décoré d'une image provenant sûrement d'un dessin-animé pour enfants-aliens, ayant abandonné son manteau dans leur vaisseau sur le toit, ses bottes presque silencieuses alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à un autre robot pour l'effleurer, s'écartant légèrement lorsque la pince de ce dernier s'agita sans prévenir, lui arrachant un rire.

\- Wow, hey toi ! salua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de tout à fait banal, faisant mine de serrer la pince dans sa main droite.

\- Fais attention à Dumm-E, il à tendance à faire n'importe quoi. C'est un vrai boulet, lui confia Tony, presque honteux de le laisser poser les yeux sur un robot qui devait lui paraître totalement dépassé comparé à tout ce qu'il avait sûrement déjà pu voir dans le passé.

\- Il a l'air plutôt malin, se contenta de répondre Star Lord, amusé.

Semblant touché par le compliment, le petit robot s'agita furieusement, faisant soupirer lourdement Tony, tandis qu'un rire léger échappait au demi-humain. Ce dernier continua son chemin, fixant l'armure d'Iron Man abîmée posée dans un coin, non loin du bouclier de Captain America abandonné contre un mur, prenant déjà la poussière. Il y avait également bien d'autres armures différentes qui remplissaient une bonne partie de l'espace qui n'était pas déjà envahi par des machines.

\- Fabriques-tu d'autres choses que ces armures ? demanda l'invité d'un air intrigué.

\- Parfois, se contenta de répondre Tony, retournant à son écran d'ordinateur pour finir sa commande de pièce pour le propulseur.

Haussant un sourcil en direction du blond, il ajouta :

\- Et ne t'avise pas de critiquer, c'est ce qu'on peut trouver de mieux ici sur Terre, en 2017.

\- 2017 ?! répéta alors Peter, incrédule, se tournant brusquement vers lui.

L'ingénieur releva la tête, surpris par son air choqué, et le dévisagea un instant. Peter semblait à présent beaucoup moins amusé par la situation, faisant remarquer :

\- La dernière fois que je me suis trouvé sur Terre, c'était en 1988... je ne pensais pas qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé...

D'abord surpris d'apprendre que son invité n'avait pas mit les pieds sur la planète bleue depuis près de trente ans, Tony fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer :

\- N'avais-tu donc pas fait le calcul dans ta tête ?

\- Avec toutes ces planètes et galaxies différentes, je pensais que, peut-être, le temps s'était écoulé différemment... mais on dirait que tous les endroits où je me suis rendu fonctionnaient sur à peut près les mêmes horaires que la Terre...

Finalement, il haussa les épaules et un sourire reprit place sur son visage - et Tony se demandait comment il parvenait à redevenir de bonne humeur si vite, car lui en était bien incapable - avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ce n'est pas si grave ! Je vais avoir tellement de musique à rattraper, c'est encore mieux !

\- De musique ? répéta le brun, ne pensant pas que son invité était à ce point passionné sur un tel sujet.

Acquiesçant avec enthousiasme, Star Lord fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en tira un modèle de lecteur mp3 totalement dépassé, le déposant sur le bureau de Tony avec des gestes doux, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer - il devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à ce vieux truc - et expliqua :

\- Lorsque celui qui m'a élevé est décédé, l'un de ses amis m'a donné ce lecteur en guise de souvenir, je suppose... et même si ça peut contenir beaucoup de chansons, cela ne vaut pas mon vieux walkman, qui me manque...

\- Un walkman ? s'exclama le milliardaire.

Amusé de le voir répéter toutes ses paroles comme si c'était incroyable, Peter sourit légèrement, et fonça jusqu'au Milano, laissant Tony en plan. Ce dernier fixa la porte par laquelle il venait de partir, hébété, et s'apprêtait à retourner à son ordinateur lorsque son invité revint en trombe, le faisant sursauter. Jurant pour son pauvre coeur de cardiaque, il fixa le blond poser une boite en carton sur son bureau et en soulever le couvercle presque religieusement, le laissant ainsi regarder à l'intérieur.

Sous les yeux de Tony se trouvait un casque ainsi qu'vieux walkman Sony en morceaux - il le reconnut aussitôt comme étant le premier modèle de la marque, le TPS-L2, dont il se souvenait très bien puis qu'il avait essayé de le modifier et de le rendre plus performant, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait entre deux cours au MIT, peu de temps avant ses diplômes.

\- Cette vieillerie ! s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur, autant amusé que surpris de revoir un tel objet semblant tout droit sortir de son passé.

A ces mots, Peter lui jeta un regard outré et récupéra sa boite, reniflant d'un air vexé.

\- Mon p- quelqu'un l'a détruit...c'est dommage, j'aimais beaucoup ce vieux lecteur.

Haussant les épaules, il reprit aussitôt sa bonne humeur et continua :

\- Mes artistes préférés ont dû sortir tellement de nouvelles chansons !

\- S'ils ne sont pas décédés entre temps, fit remarquer Tony par réflexe.

Peter lui jeta un regard si épouvanté qu'il donna envie au brun de rire, alors qu'il se plantait devant lui, demandant :

\- Qui ?

Puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas ce que Peter écoutait dans les années quatre-vingt, le milliardaire haussa légèrement les épaules, se pinçant les lèvres avant de mentionner :

\- Hmmm, voyons voir... David Bowie, Prince, Frank Sinatra, Freddie Mercury-

\- Wow wow, quoi ?! s'écria le blond avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu es parti en 1988, comme tu dis. La Terre ne t'a pas attendu, Peter, lui confia Tony d'un air désolé.

\- Ouais mais quand même, c'est pire qu'une hécatombe, là... souffla-t-il, un peu retourné. Il ne manquerait plus que tu me dises que Michael Jackson est mort et j'entre en dépress-

En voyant le visage de Tony, Peter arrêta immédiatement sa blague, le fixant comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme et fit :

\- Non, quand même pas lui aussi ?!

\- Si, en 2009.

Peter le fixa un instant, la bouche grande ouverte, avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur son visage et qu'il demande, l'air véritablement intrigué :

\- Est-ce qu'il se l'est joué zombie comme dans son clip de _Thriller_ ?

\- Oh mon dieu, Peter... souffla Tony, l'air désespéré, alors que le blond explosait de rire, fier de sa blague.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais raison, j'ai un tas de trucs à écouter !

\- Alors file et laisse moi finir de commander cs foutues pièces de propulseur ! s'exclama le milliardaire d'un air exaspéré, le chassant de son atelier alors que l'autre continuait de ricaner, ne s'étant apparemment pas remis de sa propre blague.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les premières pièces avaient été reçues à la tour Stark, et en voyant Tony fixer le Milano avec envie et lui demander toutes les cinq minutes s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, Rocket avait finit par craquer et l'autoriser à l'aider, non sans soupirer lourdement après les humains trop curieux, espérant que tous ceux de cette foutue planète ne soient pas comme Quill et leur hôte super-riche - oui, il n'oubliait pas cela, évidemment.

\- Tu t'es trompé de câble, fit remarquer le raton-laveur en roulant des yeux pour au moins la centième fois de la journée.

Tony pinça les lèvres mais ne fit pas de commentaire, corrigeant son erreur. Rocket avait pensé l'entendre se plaindre au début, ou agir comme un je sais-tout, mais il avait été agréablement surpris de le voir patient et l'écoutant comme s'il était son égal, sachant très bien que la technologie alien n'était pas son rayon, et souhaitant seulement en apprendre plus et garder deux trois bricoles inutiles pour analyser plus tard, avec l'accord du raton et du leader de l'équipe.

L'une des vieilles cassettes de Quill tournait dans l'habitacle, et Tony fredonnait sans y penser, amusé à l'idée de savoir Peter si accroc aux mêmes chansons qu'il avait dû écouter en boucle pendant des années - jusqu'à sûrement rendre dingue ses coéquipiers, au point de leur donner envie de lui éclater la tête ou de lui faire bouffer son " _Awesome mix vol.1_ ", le volume 2 ayant été apparemment détruit en même temps que le walkman.

Alors qu'il était en plein sur un branchement compliqué, il entendit son téléphone posé sur la table du vaisseau un peu plus loin se mettre à vibrer. Soupirant, il se redressa, essuyant ses mains sales dans son vieux T-shirt usé d'AC/DC - auquel Peter avait eu un "eww" de dégoût qui lui avait valut de se faire virer de l'atelier - avant d'attraper son téléphone, grimaçant en voyant le nom de Ross, décrochant tout de même, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de repousser l'inévitable.

\- Je vous ai envoyé mon rapport hier, que voulez-vous de plus ? le salua-t-il en guise de bonjour, agacé.

« - Bonjour à vous aussi, Stark, » répondit calmement l'agent - et Tony pouvait presque l'imaginer hausser un sourcil réprobateur de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Ignorons les mondanités, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, se contenta de maugréer le brun, les lèvres pincées.

« - C'est exact, conséda son interlocuteur. Ce n'est pas pour avoir de vos nouvelles, mais de celles du Captain. »

\- Comment voudriez-vous que j'ai de ses nouvelles ?! cracha Tony avec hargne, attirant l'attention de Rocket un peu plus loin qui continuait ce qu'il était en train de faire tout un posant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

« - Parce que nous, nous en avons, alors je voulais savoir si c'était votre cas, tout simplement, » répliqua Ross.

\- Que...il vous a contactés ? marmonna le brun, la voix soudainement plus basse.

« - Pas exactement. Mais d'après nos sources, et je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont certifiées, il semblerait que le Captain ainsi que son ami d'enfance, et d'autres de leurs compagnons d'armes, se trouvent au Wakanda, sous la protection du roi T'challa. »

Sous les yeux surpris de Rocket, le visage du milliardaire prit une teinte cadavérique et sa main se crispa sur son téléphone, alors que l'humain murmurait, pensant avoir mal comprit :

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

« - Le roi T'challa les cache. Et évidemment, sans preuve officielle, nous ne pouvons les réclamer en tant que prisonniers politiques. On ne peut rien faire, tant qu'on a pas de quoi prouver qu'ils sont tous bien là-bas. Je voulais vous prévenir, si jamais le roi vous contacte à un moment donné, on ne sait jamais...»

\- Je vois... je vous remercie pour cette information... souffla Tony, secoué. Je vous préviendrai s'il tente de me contacter...je...

Coupant l'appel sans même écouter la réponse de Ross, Tony fixa son téléphone resté dans ses mains sans un mot, la gorge étrangement nouée. T'challa avait été de son côté durant les Accords, soutenant ses démarches, et à présent il apprenait que lui aussi s'était joué de lui ? Quelle sorte de gigantesque blague était-ce, bon sang ?

Serrant les dents, il reposa un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu l'appareil sur la table, ne se rendant pas compte de ses mains qui tremblaient. Sentant la catastrophe arriver, Rocket activa son oreillette qu'ils gardaient tous en toute circontance et contacta leur leader :

« - Quill ? Sur le pont du Milano tout de suite, on a un problème. »

Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à arriver sur le toit puis à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau, remarquant aussitôt Rocket à la place où il se trouvait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, entouré de tous un tas de matériel terrien et alien. Le raton-laveur se contenta de grimacer, désignant d'un geste de la patte la silhouette vacillante de leur hôte. Sans hésiter, il approcha de ce dernier, appelant avec douceur :

\- Tony ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, bien trop perdu dans ses horribles pensées et Peter avança encore jusqu'à poser une main sur son bras, cherchant à lui témoigner son soutien.

Rocket quant à lui était soulagé de le voir faire - il était incapable de gérer une crise de panique de Stark qu'il connaissait à peine, bien qu'il sache la sensation exacte que cela pouvait procurer. Après tout, certains des gardiens avaient déjà dû affronter cela, et avec les années, il savait ce dont avait besoin chacun d'eux. Lui par exemple, ne supportait pas être touché quand cela lui arrivait, car cela lui rappelait bien trop douloureusement ceux qui s'étaient amusés à le démonter et remonter dans tous les sens. Drax lui, lorsque la mort de sa femme et sa fille se rappelaient douloureusement à lui, préférait s'enfermer, seul, et se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait d'elles.

Peter préférait le contact, les paroles rassurantes, et il semblait à Rocket qu'il ait choisi la même manière d'agir avec Stark qui faisait une nouvelle crise devant eux. Lentement, le blond l'attira jusqu'à la table où il l'aida à s'asseoir, grimaçant en voyant les tremblements de leur hôte qui semblait à peine l'entendre - décidément, ce n'était ce à quoi il s'attendait en revenant sur Terre.

\- Respire calmement, demanda-t-il dans un souffle, sa main se crispant sur le bras du milliardaire.

Ce dernier se contenta de fermer les yeux, inspirant lourdement, cherchant à se concentrer sur la voix du blond, et non pas l'idée que quelqu'un s'était encore foutu de lui - il ne devait surtout pas penser au roi cachant la team Cap au reste du monde, lui cachant à lui, ne pensant qu'il ne l'apprendrait jamais.

Voyant que l'ingénieur ne se calmait pas contrairement à la dernière fois où il avait paniqué en voyant son réacteur ARK modifié, il hésita sans savoir quoi faire avant de s'exclamer en désespoir de cause :

\- Allez Tony, Rocket a besoin de toi pour réparer notre vaisseau, tu peux pas nous claquer dans les pattes...

Le raton-laveur lui jeta un regard mauvais, autant pour signaler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'humain, que pour faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait réussir à calmer leur hôte bourré aux as.

Néanmoins, à leur plus grande surprise cela sembla aider Tony, dont les mains se crispèrent avant qu'il ne demande dans un souffle hachuré :

\- Il a besoin de mon aide...?

Rocket s'apprêtait à protester mais Quill ne fit taire d'un geste, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction avant de retourner à leur hôte, le fixant avec attention tout en continuant :

\- Bien sûr ! C'est peut-être un propulseur pour un vaisseau alien, mais ce sont des matériaux terriens, alors nous avons besoin de toi pour ne pas faire d'erreur stupide.

Stark se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots, son visage reprenant des couleurs. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cela serra le coeur de Peter, de voir que le seul humain qu'il rencontrait en l'espace de presque trente ans était à ce point brisé, cherchant la moindre reconnaissance, la moindre personne ayant besoin de lui comme s'il avait besoin d'air. Voyant qu'il allait un peu mieux, et qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner aider Rocket, le blond le stoppa :

\- Houlà non, attend un peu !

\- Tu m'as dit que Rocket avait besoin de mon aide, protesta faiblement le brun, lui jetant un vague regard noir, comme s'il lui avait mentit.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Peter, se justifiant tant qu'il pouvait. Mais tu es un peu fatigué, tu pourras l'aider plus tard.

Contactant Gamora par son oreillette, il attendit le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'à eux à peine une minute plus tard, lui demandant d'aller installer Tony devant le gigantesque écran de télévision avec des trucs à grignoter. Le milliardaire protesta faiblement mais se laissa emmener par la jeune femme qui le trainait gentiment par le bras - ils ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment, mais sa crise de panique ressemblait beaucoup trop à celles de Peter qu'elle avait du déjà gérer une fois, et cela la touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé.

Uns fois ces deux-là partis, Peter ignora Rocket qui grommela dans son coin qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, et que d'après lui même Groot était plus utile que "l'humain". Il s'apprêtait à retourner à la salle de sport où il était juste avant mais se figea en voyant le téléphone de Stark recommencer à sonner sur la table. Fixant l'appareil un instant, puis le raton-laveur qui confirma ce à quoi il pensait d'un signe de tête, il attrapa l'objet et décrocha sans un mot.

« - Stark ! Nous n'avions pas fini cette discussion ! Il y a certains points de votre rapport rendu qui- »

\- Ce n'est pas Tony, le coupa brusquement Peter, haussant un sourcil.

Qui était cet homme à l'air agressif qui semblait harceler leur hôte pour une raison qu'il ignorait ? Il ne connaissait rien de la situation actuelle qui était apparemment pas terrible, mais après avoir vu Tony abandonné seul en Sibérie, retenant ses larmes par fierté et sur le point de mourir à cause du froid ou un réacteur instable, il ne parvenait pas à le voir comme le méchant dans l'histoire - peu importe ce qu'elle racontait.

« - Qui est à l'appareil ?! » demanda la voix de l'agent d'un ton autoritaire, presque accusateur qui déplut aussitôt à Star Lord.

Ce dernier serra les dents, retenant une insulte tout en se contentant de répondre :

\- Peter Quill. Je suis un... - il hésita un instant - un ami de Tony. Je pense que les derniers jours ont été bien assez épprouvants, vous pourriez lui laisser un minimum de répit, il me semble, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Il semblait que l'agent était sur le point de répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, raccrochant d'un geste agacé. Il se tourna vers Rocket qui l'observait d'un air amusé, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Alors maintenant, Stark est ton ami ?

\- La ferme, idiot, grogna Peter en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur. C'était la seule manière d'intimider un minimum ce mec, et tu le sais comme moi.

Le raton-laveur secoua la tête avant de retourner à ce qu'il était en train de faire, murmurant d'un ton plus bas :

\- Fais attention tout de même, Peter. Souviens-toi qu'on sera partis d'ici deux semaines, lorsque j'en aurai fini avec ce propulseur à vitesse-lumière.

Relevant la tête, il fixa le visage lisse et sans expression de son camarade et ajouta :

\- Ne t'implique pas trop dans les affaires des Hommes.

\- Je suis l'un d'entre eux, protesta Peter, les dents serrées.

\- Pas de ceux-là, répliqua l'animal en secouant la tête. Ils jouent tous à un jeu dangereux, ici. Quelque chose qui les dépasse, qui te dépasse aussi. A trop vouloir intervenir, ils te feront plonger avec eux.

Peter ne répondit rien à cette affirmation, étrangement mal à l'aise, ignorant le poids pesant sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient souvent des différents avec Rocket, mais lorsqu'il s'adressait si sérieusement à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ces paroles à la légère.

\- Je ferai attention, promit-il avant de quitter le Milano, retournant à la salle de sport.

Le raton-laveur quant à lui se contenta de soupirer et de secouer la tête, murmurant plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

\- Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant...?

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Tony se trouvait toujours dans le canapé, coincé sous un tas affolant de couvertures - merci Gamora et son sens démesuré des proportions - surveillé par la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'elle aiguisait l'une de ses armes avec des gestes lents et précis.

Il était à moitié en train de somnoler lorsque son téléphone, que Peter avait ramené sans un mot sur la table basse presque une heure plus tôt, se mit à sonner à nouveau, attirant l'attention des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tony comme Gamora fixèrent l'objet comme s'il allait soudainement exploser, et le brun se crispa sans même le vouloir, avant d'abandonner et d'avancer la main pour récupérer l'objet, décrochant d'un geste faible.

\- Allô ? fit-il dans un soupir, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait - encore.

\- Stark. Je sais que vous devez vous reposer, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je n'apprécie pas que l'on me prenne pour un idiot. Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais je vais vous avoir.

\- Quoi...? releva Tony sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous allez devoir m'expliquer pourquoi c'est une personne du nom de Peter Quill, disparu il y a presque trente ans, qui a répondu à votre téléphone il y a moins d'une heure, cracha Ross, lui comprimant douloureusement la poitrine.

Tout ça sentait encore les ennuis à plein nez.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère tout d'abord que ce second chapitre vous a plu ! On fait un gros câlin aux Gardiens qui font attention à Tony sans chercher à avoir quoi que ce soit en échange, si c'est pas adorable ! :)

Pauvre Peter, il va en avoir des décennies de musique à rattraper ! Mais avec un peu de chance Tony pourra l'aider ;) Quoi qu'il en soit notre milliardaire préféré va devoir se justifier auprès du SHIELD maintenant, puisqu'il héberge quelqu'un étant sensé avoir disparu trente ans plus tôt... mais vous verrez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre ! (même si je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, puisque j'ai beaucoup de travail et qu'en plus j'ai racheté pour presque rien sa console à une amie qui ne s'en servait jamais, et je n'avais plus joué à des jeux vidéos depuis des années, autant vous dire que je suis scotchée dessus, mon côté de gameuse est revenue en courant et que j'ai pas trop le courage d'écrire au lieu de jouer, honte à moi xD)

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dis à bientôt (et spurement à samedi ou dimanche pour ce gros OS dont je vous ai parlé, qui j'espère vous plaira ! :))


	3. Deux âmes brisées

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous, ça faisait un bail ! :D Comment allez-vous ? Moi plutôt bien, d'autant plus qu'on approche de la date d'Infinity War... je suis toute excitée xD (aka, j'ai déjà réservé mes billets en Imax pour le jour même + l'hôtel et le bar le soir car je vais devoir sûrement boire pour oublier le trou que ce film va me faire dans le coeur XDDD)

Breeeeef quoi qu'il en soit nous voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic ! (n'hésitez pas à retourner lire les deux premiers si vous ne vous souvenez plus de tout en détail, c'était il y a déjà deux mois x'))

Je n'ai honnêtement pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! ^^

PS : J'ai fini ce chapitre très tard hier soir, donc je n'ai pas relu et des petites fautes doivent trainer, n'y faites pas attention, merci ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Deux âmes brisées**

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit effrontément Tony, sa main crispée sur le téléphone, le regard perdu sur l'écran de la télévision face à lui.

Gamora le fixait avec attention, hésitante, se demandant si elle devait contacter Quill en sachant qu'il s'agissait apparemment de la même personne qui venait d'appeler, continuant d'harceler leur hôte.

\- Ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi, ou c'est le SHIELD que j'envoie pour vous cueillir chez vous, répliqua Ross en guise de réponse, l'air tout aussi agacé.

Tony retint son souffle, coupé dans sa poitrine, sa main étrangement tremblante se perdant dans les couvertures que Gamora avait posées autour de lui. Il aurait pensé pouvoir continuer à cacher l'existence des gardiens, peut-être même garder ce secret pour lui tout seul, comme un enfant refusant de partager ses jouets - mais même cela, il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Je vais venir au SHIELD tout de suite, lâcha-t-il finalement, l'air infiniment las. Je vous expliquerai tout là-bas.

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'agent, il raccrocha, fermant les yeux pour se contenir. Il ne pouvait pas jeter l'appareil à travers la pièce comme la dernière fois - ce n'est pas parce qu'il était riche que c'était une raison suffisante pour briser chaque appareil dès qu'il était contrarié.

Inspirant profondément, il repoussa les couvertures et se leva, n'osant pas regarder en direction de la jeune femme dont les yeux semblaient le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa chambre, bien décidé à prendre une douche rapide et changer de costume avant de se rendre aux quartiers du SHIELD. Lui demandant juste de prévenir les autres qu'il sortait, il quitta la tour sans un mot, ne pensant même pas au fait qu'il laissait de presque inconnus chez lui sans la moindre surveillance - l'esprit bien trop occupé par les problèmes qui s'écroulaient sur ses épaules en ce moment.

* * *

Un dossier fut brusquement jeté sur la table où Tony était assis, silencieux. La chemise était étonnamment fine, contenant sûrement pas plus de quelques feuilles, et l'ingénieur la fixa comme si c'était un explosif, refusant de poser ses doigts dessus. Avec lenteur, il leva les yeux jusqu'à Ross, qui le dévisageait avec une dureté qui était loin de lui aller au teint. Pinçant les lèvres, impassible, le milliardaire attendit patiemment que l'agent craque et ne s'exclame, posant brusquement ses mains sur la table de réunion vide - vide, si on les oubliait tous les deux, ainsi que les gardes surveillant Tony - et il savait qu'il était à deux doigts d'être arrêté.

\- Peter Quill, fit soudainement l'agent, le dévisageant pour guetter le moindre changement sur son visage trop lisse - trop las. Un gosse du Colorado disparu en 1988 de manière inexpliquée.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Tony, impassible. Comme si c'était le seul à disparaître sans prévenir. Y'a des centaines de gens à qui ça arrive tous les jours.

\- Certes. Sauf qu'ils ne réapparaissent pas miraculeusement trente ans plus tard chez l'homme le plus riche du monde et répondent à son téléphone comme si de rien n'était.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, le brun reporta son regard sur le dossier que Ross lui indiqua d'un nouveau signe de tête, et il avança la main pour le prendre, hésitant, avant de finalement l'ouvrir, tombant sur une première page avec des informations et une photo d'un jeune garçon d'à peine dix ans, le visage trop triste pour son âge - et il repéra aussitôt des ressemblances avec le Peter adulte qu'il connaissait.

Sans un mot, il continua sa lecture, survolant les informations sans importance, jusqu'à arriver à la plus cruciale de toutes - le jour de la disparition. Le même jour que celui où la mère de Peter avait succombé à un cancer fulgurant, le laissant presque seul au monde, sans parents sur cette Terre déjà trop cruelle pour son âge.

Inconsciemment, cela ramena Tony à ses jeunes années, à son sentiment de vide si dévorant lorsqu'à seulement vingt-et-un ans, il s'était retrouvé orphelin, à la tête d'un empire qu'il n'avait jamais été bien sûr de vouloir diriger.

Peter lui avait bien expliqué avoir été attrapé par des aliens... c'était sûrement arrivé le même soir, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent, si Quill était d'accord, évidemment.

\- Pourquoi me montrez-vous ce dossier ? N'est-ce pas confidentiel ? demanda Stark sans comprendre.

\- J'ai le sentiment que vous ne voudriez rien me dire si je ne vous livrais pas moi-même quelques informations pouvant vous intéresser.

Tony n'était pas sûr de comprendre en quoi tout cela pouvait lui être utile - autre le fait de comprendre qu'ils avaient tous les deux été de pauvres orphelins misérables, traînés sur les chemins de la vie trop durement - mais il n'ajouta rien, fixant un instant Ross avant de finir par soupirer et baisser les yeux, lui faisant signe de chasser les autres gardes présents dans la pièce pour lui parler seul à seul.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Everett Ross s'installa face à lui, le dévisageant avec une attention toute particulière. Tony savait que cet homme avait bon fond, et il ne se voyait pas lui mentir, pas alors qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété de son sort après la Sibérie - c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui parla de sa rencontre avec les Gardiens, et de tout ce qui avait suivi les jours suivants.

\- Je les aide donc à reconstruire leur vaisseau, puis ils repartiront et nous laisseront tranquille. vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, termina-t-il.

Un reniflement moqueur et tout sauf professionnel échappa à l'agent qui le fixa d'un air moqueur, avant de faire remarquer :

\- Lorsque vous nous demandez de ne pas nous inquiéter, généralement les choses ne mettent pas longtemps avant de dégénérer .

Malgré la remarque qui aurait pu être blessante, Tony remarqua le sarcasme amusé de Ross et il sourit piteusement, comme s'il voulait s'excuser, puis finit par baisser les yeux et jouer avec ses doigts, gêné. L'observant un instant, l'agent du SHIELD finit par lâcher :

\- Je vais mettre le dossier de Quill à jour une fois qu'il sera parti. Je vous fait confiance sur ce coup-là... cachez-les. Le monde n'est pas prêt à croire à l'existence de milliers d'autres planètes habitées, et bien plus évoluées que la Terre. Accepter des dieux tels Thor et Loki a déjà été difficile il y a quelques années, imaginez si les Gardiens venaient à leur être révélés.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de se rendre compte des paroles de l'autre et dire, surpris :

\- Vous ne consignez pas tout ce que je viens de révéler immédiatement ?

\- Si je le fais, je serai obligé de faire remonter cela à mes supérieurs, et nulle doute qu'ils tenteront de les capturer et les interroger, si ce n'est pire. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils restent chez vous et repartent discrètement avant que je ne fasse un rapport.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire, honnêtement surpris par la manière d'agir de Ross. Ayant depuis longtemps été habitué à la rigidité des soldats comme Rogers, ce contournement pas tout à fait honnête le changeait agréablement, lui redonnant un peu plus confiance en ceux qui travaillaient au SHIELD - ou au moins, à Ross lui-même.

\- Je vous laisse retourner chez vous. Je veux que vous me fassiez un rapport sur la situation du vaisseau tous les deux jours par contre, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Notant que l'homme était revenu dans ses protocoles, il acquiesça sérieusement et lui serra la main avant de quitter les lieux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur en remarquant les soldats restés à l'entrée, l'air légèrement déçus de ne pas pouvoir l'embarquer dans l'une de leurs cellules.

\- Un autre jour, peut-être, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec ironie.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé.

Peter releva brusquement la tête, abandonnant sa partie de "pierre papiers ciseaux" avec Dumm-E pour se tourner vers Tony, installé devant ses ordinateurs, trop silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Star Lord n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'excuser devant lui de cette manière, surtout lorsqu'il en ignorait la raison exacte.

\- Désolé pour quoi ? demanda-t-il gentiment, approchant de l'ingénieur immobile sur sa chaise de bureau.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, jouant avec un bout de métal d'armure rouge et abîmé, avant de tirer un dossier de sous d'autres documents, le posant devant lui. Il s'agissait du même que celui montré par Ross à propos de Peter - l'agent avait accepté de lui faire une copie, bien qu'il ait été plutôt réticent à la base.

Peter fixa le fichier sans comprendre, avant d'avancer une main hésitante pour le prendre et l'ouvrir, tombant sur la première page contenant des informations sur lui, et une photo de son visage de gosse, dont il avait été jusqu'à oublier à quoi il ressemblait exactement, après tant d'années passées sans voir une seule photo. Relevant les yeux vers Tony sans comprendre, ce dernier soupira et avoua :

\- Lorsque tu as décroché mon téléphone et donné ton nom, la sorte...d'organisation secrète que j'aide parfois a fait des recherches, et est tombé sur un vieux dossier parlant de ta disparition étant petit. J'ai été obligé de parler des Gardiens, et j'ai dû lire tout ça.

Quill le fixa un instant, feuilletant les quelques pages donnant de maigres informations sur sa disparition et les témoignages inutiles de ses grands parents et la famille proche de sa mère à l'époque.

\- Il n'a pas demandé à nous voir ?

\- Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il semble être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Celui qui te harcèle depuis des jours avec ces appels ?

Un sourire amusé, bien que faible se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui acquiesça avant de continuer :

\- Ouais... eh bien, il a décidé de faire un rapport seulement lorsque vous serez partis, pour que personne ne cherche à s'en prendre à vous, votre technologie ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

\- C'est... étonnament gentil de sa part, lâcha Peter avant de reposer le dossier sur la table.

\- Je sais que ce qu'il y a là-dedans ne me regardais pas, mais il voulait que je lise. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse, l'informa le brun.

Star Lord secoua la tête, lui adressant à son tour un sourire contrit et avoua :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... A vrai dire, j'ai fait la même chose à ton sujet.

\- Comment ça ? releva le milliardaire, sans comprendre.

Le demi-humain commença à faire les cent pas, parcourant l'atelier sans savoir comment aborder le sujet. Finalement, il approcha du bureau où se trouvait leur hôte jusqu'à s'installer sur une chaise miraculeusement libre, fixant le visage du plus vieux comme s'il tentait de le déchiffrer. Soupirant, il s'exclama alors :

\- Tu penses bien que ça m'intriguait, quelqu'un d'aussi riche que toi, dont le nom de famille me rappelait quelque chose sans savoir quoi... alors j'ai demandé à Jarvis des infos, et il m'a sorti des choses venues d'Internet - ça a tellement évolué, d'ailleurs !

Remarquant qu'il commençait à s'agiter, de nouveau surexcité à cause de tout ce qu'il y avait de nouveau pour lui sur cette planète, il se força au calme en se raclant la gorge avant de continuer :

\- Bref, j'ai trouvé tout un tas de choses sur toi... sur tout ce que tu as été capable de faire depuis que tu es né.

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur qui secoua la tête, refusant presque la discussion qui se profilait.

\- J'ai vu de nombreux textes... qui parlaient de beaucoup de choses, qui ne me regardent sûrement pas, mais... l'Afghanistan ? Ça, c'était incroyable. Vraiment.

Peter, même s'il remarqua la manière dont son interlocuteur c'était figé à la mention de ce pays maudit, continua tout de même à chanter les louanges du brun avant que celui-ci ne le coupe, frappant son bureau d'un coup de poing tremblant, faisant sursauter Star Lord qui le fixa avec surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et les muscles tendus.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aborder ce genre de sujets, Peter. Il n'y a rien de grandiose là-dedans, c'est même plutôt pathétique.

\- Quoi ? Construire une armure pareille en étant mourant et au fond d'une cave n'a rien de pathétique ! s'écria le blond, honnêtement choqué qu'il puisse penser une telle chose.

\- Peut-être, mais se rendre compte de ses erreurs seulement lorsqu'on est en danger de mort, ça l'est, contra le milliardaire avec un air défait, et - cela frappa alors Peter en pleine poitrine - Tony se détestait sûrement, cela s'entendait dans ses paroles, se voyait dans ses gestes et les expressions trop lasses de son visage. C'était à briser le coeur, d'une certaine manière.

\- Tu as compris tes erreurs, et tu as fait en sorte de rendre le monde meilleur après cela. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Tony ne répondit pas, se levant brusquement pour faire les cent pas à son tour. Ses mains étaient agitées de tics nerveux, et Peter craignait de devoir gérer prochainement une nouvelle crise de panique de la part du milliardaire, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, réussissant progressivement à se calmer sans un mot avant de changer de sujet, refusant totalement d'approfondir celui de l'Afghanistan.

\- Où en est Rocket dans ses réparations ?

\- Eh bien, ça avance, commença le blond avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire : mais pas aussi vite que quand tu es là pour lui donner un coup de main.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il trouve que je ne sers à rien, rétorqua l'ingénieur en parlant du raton laveur.

\- Rocket ? Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, répondit Peter, amusé, un rire au bord des lèvres. Mais je pense qu'il t'apprécie, en tout cas pour ta capacité à comprendre ce dont il te parle. Les autres et moi, on a jamais été super doués dans tout ce qui est technologie de vaisseaux.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au compliment pas tout à fait discret que Peter lui offrait, et se contenta de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

\- Je vais voir s'il a besoin de mon aide, alors.

Et sans un mot de plus il était parti, sans penser au fait qu'il ne s'inquiétait même pas de laisser Peter seul dans son atelier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé avec quiconque auparavant.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent sans encombre, durant lesquels Tony aida Rocket à construire le générateur de vitesse lumière, et prit aussi des nouvelles de Rhodes, toujours coincé dans le meilleur hôpital possible qu'il avait payé à son ami - et la sensation de culpabilité écrasante ne voulait pas s'en aller pour autant, alors il réfléchissait à un moyen de l'aider à marcher à nouveau.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne restait plus que les pierres pour faire fonctionner le générateur à trouver, et les Gardiens pourraient retourner dans l'espace. Tony essayait de ne pas trop penser à cela, car il savait qu'il serait ensuite tout seul, et qu'il n'y aurait plus rien pour le distraire de tous ces problèmes qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à gérer.

\- Où allons-nous trouver ces pierres, sur Terre ? demanda Gamora le matin même alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensembles, le tirant de ses pensées.

Oui, ils se connaissaient depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, tout au plus, mais le brun se rendait compte qu'ils allaient lui manquer, que ces matins, installés à table pour petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'aliens qui lui racontaient leurs aventures, allaient lui laisser un nouveau creux dans la poitrine.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches, il semblerait que des éclats de météorite semblables à ceux que vous recherchez vont être vendus aux enchères _Sotheby's_ cet après-midi. Je compte déjà m'y rendre et essayer de les acheter.

\- Je viens avec toi, intervint aussitôt Peter, excité à l'idée de sortir et voir enfin l'extérieur de plus près, sans passer par internet et les informations données par Jarvis au compte-goutte.

\- Tu ne viens pas, répliqua aussitôt Tony, haussant les sourcils.

Le blond lui fit un regard outré puis plissa les lèvres d'un air boudeur avant de protester :

\- Je ne suis plus venu sur Terre depuis trente ans, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça ! Promis, je ne me ferai pas remarquer !

\- Tu ne te feras peut-être pas remarquer, mais moi...je passe rarement innaperçu, avoua Tony d'un air contrit.

\- Peu importe. Ce sera amusant ! s'écria Quill, finissant le reste de son petit-déjeuner en une poignée de secondes, déjà près à partir.

Tony soupira et secoua la tête, honnêtement plus amusé qu'autre chose. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de laisser le chef des gardiens voir un peu l'extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? ce n'était qu'une vente aux enchères - certes, réservée aux personnes extrêmement riches, mais bon.

\- Je vais demander à Jarvis de te commander un costume, où on ne nous laissera même aps passer la porte, lâcha le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

L'après-midi même, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une des voitures luxueuses de Tony, et c'était ce dernier derrière le volant, les mains tapotant le cuir d'un geste distrait, le regard perdu sur le trafic, ignorant Peter et son air d'enfant surexcité qui regardait partout autour de lui, admirant New York.

\- Tout a tellement changé ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je n'étais jamais allé à New York étant petit, mais j'en avais vu des photos, et il n'y avait pas autant de... d'écrans ! Il y en a partout !

\- On s'y habitue vite, se contenta de répondre Tony avec un petit sourire.

Peter reporta son attention sur lui, l'observant un instant avant de demander, véritablement intrigué :

\- Tu n'as pas de chauffeur pour t'emmener où tu veux ?

Tony battit des paupières un instant, avant que les images trop récentes de la mort de ses parents, de cet accident de voiture qui n'en était pas un, sur cette enregistrement de mauvaise qualité du seize décembre 1991 ne fassent surface sous ses yeux et il lâcha :

\- Je n'aime pas être passager. Je préfère conduire.

\- Plus confiance en ta conduite que celle des autres ? demanda Peter avec un sourire, inconscient de la douleur intérieure de son hôte.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, murmura l'ingénieur en guise de réponse, la main trop crispée sur son volant.

Chassant tant bien que mal tout cela de ses pensées, il se reconcentra sur la route alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement devant la salle de la vente aux enchères Sotheby's. Laissant à un voiturier le soin d'aller garer son bolide, Tony entraina le gardien de la galaxie dans son sillage, se rendant dans la salle. Après avoir récupéré son numéro et donné ses numéros de carte pour prévenir de toute fuite sans payer comme cela pouvait parfois arriver, ils entrèrent dans la salle où étaient exposés les objets avant la vente. Ignorant les différentes oeuvres et bijoux exposés, et les murmures de certains en remarquant que Tony Stark était ici - ce qui était rarissime, puisqu'il ne faisait jamais la moindre vente aux enchères, du moins pas en se déplaçant en tout cas, laissant Jarvis enchérir pour lui depuis la tour d'habitude - ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Il s'agissait d'éclats de cristaux provenant effectivement d'une météorite, puisqu'ils étaient incrustés dans la roche de cette dernière, scintillant à peine sous la lumière de la lampe où ils étaient exposés. Ils étaient de plusieurs couleurs, des tons de jaune orange allant parfois jusqu'au vert.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ça dont vous avez besoin ? s'étonna Tony en voyant l'air terne des cristaux - même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose au final.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Génial, il y en a le bon nombre en plus !

Tony acquiesça d'un air satisfait, se dirigeant alors vers la salle où les enchères allaient bientôt débuter, s'installant dans un coin en compagnie de Peter, ignorant les autres ainsi que les journalistes qui avaient déjà pris des photos d'eux. Ross qui voulait que les Gardiens se fassent discrets... ils n'étaient pas rendus. Bah, avec un peu de chance la presse à scandale ferait passer Peter pour son nouveau petit-ami du moment et ça en resterait de là, pas de quoi s'inquiéter - il avait l'habitude de n'avoir aucune vie privée, il ne s'en souciait malheureusement même plus.

Se reconcentrant sur ce qu'ils étaient venus faire, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Peter qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir - tout devait lui paraître étrange après trente ans loin de la Terre, après tout.

\- Tu arrives à te faire à tout ça ? demanda le milliardaire, intrigué.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, le fixant un instant avant d'avouer :

\- Oui, c'est même... presque facile. Mais je pense que c'est parce que tu es ici avec moi et que tu connais toi même tout ça, sinon j'aurai déjà paniqué, termina-t-il dans un rire amusé

Tony baissa légèrement les yeux, se raclant la gorge sans savoir quoi répondre, ne pouvant cacher le léger sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir t'aider... même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour ça, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Tu nous aide à rentrer chez nous sans savoir si on est de dangereux criminels de l'espace, plaisanta Peter. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Tony refusa de répondre à cette affirmation, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'estrade et le maître de cérémonie, le maillet à la main, près à l'abattre une fois l'enchère du premier objet terminée.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Peter avec un sourire étonnament triste.

\- Concentre-toi sur les enchères, Peter. Tu ne veux pas louper tes cristaux magiques, rétorqua l'humain d'un ton las, ignorant sa dernière remarque, ainsi que la pointe de douleur qu'elle lui créa au fond de l'estomac.

Peter soupira mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de secouer la tête. Il avait beaucoup lu sur Tony grâce à Jarvis, et surtout sur les dernières années de sa vie, en compagnie d'un groupe de "super-héros" se faisant appeler les Avengers, sensés vivre à la tour tous ensembles depuis un long moment.

Pourtant, il n'y avait eu personne d'autre que Tony dans cette immense tour froide, et l'absence totale d'information à ce sujet le laissait sur sa faim - et il ne pouvait pas aider Tony s'il ne connaissait pas tous les détails. Cela avait-il rapport au fait que les gardiens aient trouvé le milliardaire laissé pour mort dans un bunker en pleine Sibérie ? Avec le bouclier dudit Captain juste à ses côtés ? Une chose était sûre, Quill détestait ne pas savoir, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de poser tout un tas de questions alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis seulement une semaine, aussi garda-t-il la bouche close, et se reconcentra sur les enchères.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, leurs cristaux arrivèrent enfin sur l'estrade, les faisant se redresser sur leurs chaises, abandonnant aussitôt leur mutisme pour se jeter un coup d'oeil, la main de Tony fermement serrée sur son panneau comportant le numéro seize - ironie du sort, quand tu nous tiens.

\- Et voici le lot numéro vingt-trois ! Une magnifique météorite tombée en 1981 en Russie. Composée de Pallasite - l'un des métaux les plus rares trouvés dans une météorite, seulement quatre en contenant ont été répertoriées à ce jour - les enchères débutent à deux millions de dollars !

Peter ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué du prix, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Tony qui resta impassible, avant de lever son panneau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui chuchota-t-il furieusement, le fixant avec horreur.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je fais quoi là, à ton avis ? J'enchéris, vous avez bien besoin de ces cristaux, non ?

\- Mais tu as vu leur prix ?! Je refuse que tu dépense autant pour nous ! répliqua Peter.

\- Si dépenser mon argent est la seule manière de me rendre utile en ce moment, laisse moi au moins le faire correctement, répliqua Tony en levant une seconde fois sa pancarte - faisant monter le prix de la météorite de Pallasite à quatre millions.

Peter aggripa fermement son poignet, ignorant la pancarte, et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec intensité, secouant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent pour savoir que tu es doué, et utile, et... bon sang, je ne devrais même pas avoir à te dire tout ça !

\- Alors, ne le fait pas, répliqua le milliardaire ne tentant d'échapper à sa poigne, en vain, agitant sa main emprisonnée pour signaler qu'il continuait d'enchérir, sous le regard perplexe des autres acheteurs qui le voyaient aux prises avec son camarade.

\- Tony- commença le blond.

\- Laisse-moi acheter ta foutue météorite ! gronda Tony en plissant les yeux, l'air furieux.

\- Non, se contenta de répliquer Peter, impassible, la main toujours serrée autour de son poignet - celui qui le faisait déjà souffrir depuis quelques temps, qui plus est.

\- Tu n'obligerais pas ton équipe à rester coincée sur Terre juste pour avoir raison, s'exclama Stark, agacé.

Peter haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse et Tony soupira, roulant des yeux jusqu'à abandonner, baissant les épaules d'un air las, vaincu, et souffla :

\- Très bien, t'as gagné, d'accord ?! Je suppose que j'ai été utile à réparer votre vaisseau.

Peter le fixa un instant droit dans les yeux, le rendant mal à l'aise, et finalement le blond le relâcha en soupirant à son tour, peu satisfait de la manière dont les choses semblaient s'être déroulées, et il laissa Tony enchérir sur la météorite - dont le prix était entre temps monté à dix millions.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu parviendras à avoir sa confiance, » fit soudainement une voix dans l'oreille de Peter, le faisant sursauter.

Se rappelant alors qu'il avait gardé son oreillette au cas-où, il fronça les sourcils et répondit discrètement à Gamora, ignorant le milliardaire en plein dans les enchères :

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de nous espionner.

« - Tu t'y prends mal, Peter, » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, qui avait suivi toute leur conversation grâce à l'oreillette alien.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me fait de la peine, comme ça, avoua le blond, peiné.

« - Ce n'est pas en le forçant à avouer ce qu'il ne pense pas que tu auras ce que tu veux. »

\- Je sais...

Un instant de silence plana entre eux, avant d'être coupé par le bruit du maillet s'abattant sur l'estrade de bois, alors que le maître de cérémonie s'écriait brutalement :

\- Adjugé-vendu au numéro seize pour dix-sept millions de dollards !

\- On a la météorite, on arrive, lâcha alors Peter vers Gamora, avant de couper la communication.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la tour, Rocket se jeta presque sur eux pour récupérer la météorite, les yeux scintillants en voyant les cristaux incrustés à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, il la récupéra et l'emmena à bord du Milano, laissant Peter et Tony seuls dans le séjour, étrangement silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le milliardaire releva brusquement la tête, dévisageant l'homme de l'espace sans comprendre, alors ce dernier continua :

\- Je n'aurai pas dû agir de cette manière tout à l'heure. Je veux juste t'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement, secouant la tête face à la soudaine timidité de son invité. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre quelqu'un s'excuser auprès de lui, et aussi sincèrement, tant et si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment resté énervé après Peter, d'autant plus en sachant qu'il était sincère.

\- Ça ira, Peter. Je sais que tu essaies de faire ce que tu penses être juste, pas besoin d'être désolé à propos de tout ça.

\- Je suis quand même désolé.

\- J'avais compris, répondit Tony avant de le pousser légèrement d'un coup d'épaule hésitant et de proposer : oublions tout ça, c'est ridicule. Tu veux voir un film ?

\- Un peu que je le veux ! s'exclama Star Lord, déjà surexcité. On va regarder quoi ?

\- Avatar. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, lâcha Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'indigènes à la peau bleue, sérieusement , s'outra finalement Peter alors que le générique commençait à défiler, l'air boudeur. D'accord, j'en connais deux à la peau bleue, mais quand même...

Un sourire narquois traversa le visage de Tony, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

\- Si tu en connais, pourquoi tu râles ? Ça veut seulement dire que les humains avaient bien imaginé les aliens.

\- Absolument pas, vous avez tout faux ! protesta Peter en secouant la tête et en s'agitant comme un enfant, manquant de renverser le reste de popcorn partout par terre. Il y a quelques peuples indigènes, mais sinon on est tous bien plus évolués.

\- Tu ne fais que répéter "on". Tu ne te considères pas comme humain ? se sentit obligé de demander le génie.

Une grimace fugace traversa le visage de Peter et son hôte devint silencieux, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir touché un sujet sensible. Cherchant à parler aussitôt d'autre chose, il sourit vaguement et s'exclama :

\- Tu veux rattraper ton retard en musique ?

\- Peut-être plus tard, je vais aller voir où en est Rocket, et s'il a besoin d'aide, Groot n'est pas très doué pour les réparations, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire, avant de quitter la pièce.

Inquiet d'avoir fait dégringoler l'ambiance de camaraderie entre eux, Tony soupira lourdement avant de demander à Jarvis d'éteindre le home cinéma, et se leva pour se rendre à son atelier. Il repéra presque aussitôt un petit colis à peine plat, d'une forme semblable à un livre. Le retournant dans tous les sens, il ignora le bruit étouffé que faisait l'objet se trouvant à l'intérieur et chercha un nom d'expéditeur, en vain. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'exclama :

\- Jarvis, qui a envoyé ce colis ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur, un livreur FedEx l'a déposé ce matin.

Pinçant les lèvres, Tony sentit un drôle de pressentiment se creuser au fond de sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait le carton plat comme s'il allait soudainement exploser. Soupirant lourdement, ce fut une main plus tremblante que nécessaire qui attrapa le colis, et commença à l'ouvrir.

Il remarqua en premier lieu une lettre, s'en emparant aussitôt pour l'ouvrir, fixant les mots d'un air vide en reconnaissant l'écriture sur le papier.

C'était celle de Steve.

Inspirant à fond, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de commencer sa lecture douloureuse, engloutissant les mots, les mémorisant involontairement alors qu'ils s'ancraient sous ses paupières, lui arrachant un frisson.

Il resta longtemps à fixer le papier lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, et soudainement, venu de nulle part, un rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas joyeux, ni libérateur, c'était étranglé et un peu brisé sur les bords, comme des notes d'un violon désaccordé qu'on ne tentait même pas de réparer. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Dans cette lettre stupide que Steve avait osé lui envoyer ? C'est qu'il ne s'excusait pas. Il n'avait fait que se justifier, justifier ses actes dénués de sens et ses énièmes erreurs, alors qu'il avait apparemment infiltré la prison pour laisser ceux qui l'avaient aidé s'échapper. Alors qu'il portait la loi et l'ordre plus haut que tout, il se jouait de cette dernière quand cela l'arrangeait, et une telle hypocrisie hérissait Tony, lui donnait envie de hurler à plein poumons.

Steve se croyait au-dessus des lois, celles que Tony lui-même avait toujours tenté de respecter alors qu'il aurait pu facilement étouffer les affaires avec son argent. Il était resté droit et juste quand Rogers ne le faisait pas, et osait le lui reprocher par la suite.

Au bout d'un temps, son rire cessa, se coupant brusquement comme s'il n'avait plus de souffle, et il attrapa le colis, en faisant glisser un vieux téléphone à clapet, comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis bien des années. Il fixa un instant l'objet, sachant déjà quel était le seul numéro enregistré dedans, et il ferma fortement les paupières, refusant de se laisser aller. Sa main approcha de l'appareil, comme s'il voulait l'agripper et le jeter à travers la pièce, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Un cri de pure frustration lui échappa et Tony frappa son bureau avec force, avant de pousser une bonne partie de ce qui s'y trouvait, envoyant le dossier de Peter, et le reste de ses affaires s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit terrible, éparpillant des feuilles et des plans partout autour de lui. Il continua à cogner, poussant tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains, sauf ce foutu téléphone, s'écorchant les doigts sur des bouts tranchants et inutilisables de son armure avant de finalement s'effondrer à même le sol, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge.

Paniqué, Dumm-E s'approcha de son maître avec des bips inquiets, sa pince se rapprochant du visage de Tony avec des gestes hésitants, sans savoir quoi faire face à la détresse de ce dernier. Le brun avait enfoui son visage au creux de ses bras, et sa voix parue étouffée lorsqu'il murmura :

\- Je le déteste...

Il releva brièvement les yeux pour fixer Dumm-E, et son coeur se serra d'autant plus, manquant de le faire vomir. Qu'il était fier de ce petit robot, l'un des premiers avec une intelligence artificielle, créé juste avant la mort de ses parents, et dont Howard s'était moqué pendant plus d'une semaine, trainant son travail, sa fierté stupide dans la boue. Et il l'avait même considéré comme son ami, à un moment donné, avant de se rendre compte de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie. Pourquoi les autres êtres humains semblaient le détester, tant et si bien qu'il était obligé de construire ses amis ? Qui d'autre avait besoin de faire ça à part lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste être _normal_ ?!

* * *

Sur le Milano, Peter tentait vainement de briser la météorite avec l'aide de Rocket dans le but de récupérer les cristaux, en vain. La roche était extrêmement dure et résistante, et même un laser semblait avoir du mal à l'entamer - d'autant plus qu'ils ne devaient pas abîmer le Pallasite. Soupirant, Star Lord se redressa avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je vais demander à Tony s'il n'aurait pas quelque chose pour la briser, je reviens.

Se dirigeant vers l'atelier où le milliardaire devait sûrement se trouver, il se figea en remarquant Gamora, à peine visible dans l'ombre du couloir, fixant Tony à travers les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'atelier.

\- Gamora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sans un mot, elle lui fit signe de se taire et désigna l'intérieur, aussi Peter reporta son attention sur Tony, sentant alors son coeur se serrer.

Ce dernier se trouvait à son bureau, son regard vide fixé sur une feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte de la manière dont ses jointures avaient blanchi. Ils l'entendirent avec horreur éclater d'un rire froid et désespéré, avant de repousser brutalement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, laissant l'ordinateur se briser au sol, les dossiers s'éparpiller comme sous une tornade furieuse, ses mains perler de sang alors qu'il attrapait de vieux morceaux d'armure abimés pour les lancer à travers la pièce, s'écorchant les doigts sur leurs bords coupants.

Ils restèrent silencieux lorsque le milliardaire s'effondra au sol et qu'un sanglot étouffé lui échappa, désespéremment seul, en seule compagnie de son vieux robot.

\- Tu ne comptes pas le laisser ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda brusquement la jeune femme, son regard ne quittant pas la silhouette étonnament petite prostrée sur le sol.

Peter releva la tête jusqu'à elle, ignorant la douleur tordante de son estomac et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes repartir sans lui. Pas alors qu'il n'y a rien de bon sur Terre pour lui.

\- Il ne voudra jamais venir, lâcha Peter, le coeur serré en imaginant le milliardaire vraiemnt refuser une telle proposition.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu ne lui as pas demandé.

\- Et tu- vous seriez d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna-t-il, fixant la jeune alien.

\- Peter, regarde-le, se contenta de répondre Gamora.

Réticent, le blond reporta son regard sur Tony, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, alors que le génie murmurait en boucle des "Je le déteste" qui semblaient s'imprimer au fer rouge sous son crâne.

\- Ose me dire que tu repartiras sans lui.

\- Non, fit-il aussitôt, posant une main sur le verre, à peine visible depuis leur coin de couloir.

Il posa son regard sur Gamora, et d'un simple coup d'oeil, ils se comprirent mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait ces dernières années.

\- Tony va repartir avec nous, assura-t-il, alors que son regard se perdait sur la silhouette du plus vieux.

Il ne le laisserait pas derrière sur une planète qui semblait le haïr.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Tout d'abord nooon, ne me détestez pas ! D: Je vous promets que ça va s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres! Tout ne peut pas être rose tout le temps x)

Sinon, concernant la météorite, les infos sont exactes concernant sa localisation, date, composition, etc... quand à Sotheby's, c'est vraiment une maison d'enchères très prestigieuse aux États-Unis, qui s'occupe surtout de bijoux, d'oeuvres d'art, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais inclure une météorite dans le tas xD c'est toujours des cristaux après tout :p

Breeeeef je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter, alors à bientôt pour la suite et merci encore pour vos reviews! :3


End file.
